


Pied Piper of Hamelin

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Fight for the Eight - Kanjani8 (song), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un grupo de personas desconocidas entre sí pasan medio año encerradas en una mansión bajo el mando de un científico quien se hace llamar Mister J. Cierto día, irrumpen en el lugar en medio de una misión (la cual consiste en llevar a la mansión a ciertas personas que Mr. J terminará usando como conejillos de Indias), volviendo cada uno a su vida normal. Pero, ¿quién los rescató y por qué? Y, por sobre todas las cosas, pese a lo sucedido, ¿qué hicieron con Mr. J? Viéndose imposibilitados de rastrearse mediante Internet, el grupo deberá reunirse de alguna forma, de nuevo, con la simple tarea de volver a darle algo de emoción a su aburrida y rutinaria vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prestíssimo

Era una mansión antigua un poco alejada del barullo de la ciudad. Había tantas leyendas respecto a ella que nadie quería acercársele. Ninguna era cierta, pero al mismo, todas lo eran. De vez en cuando, muy entrada a la madrugada, podía oírse el sonido de una flauta saliendo de ella. Todos sabían que cuando eso pasaba, algo malo iba a ocurrir.

 

—¿Los demás están listos? —Preguntó You, poniéndole el seguro a un arma y colocándola en su soporte, sobre su cintura.

—Creo que sí —Respondió Shingo, sentado éste sobre una banqueta, hincándose de hombros —. ¿Ryo va a estar bien?

—Sí… Pese a todo, fue como si hubiera disfrutado su castigo —Dijo Subaru, asegurándose que la pequeña petaca con alcohol que llevaba sobre su cintura por nada del mundo se cayera al suelo.

—Qué masoquista —Dijo Shingo, sonriéndose de lado al ver a su compañero—. A mí me duele la cabeza sólo por pensar lo que pasó —Agregó, frotándose mencionada zona.

—Es que él es especial para esas cosas —Dijo You—… Es como si no sintiera nada…

—Ahora que lo pienso —Dijo Shingo—… Nunca supimos cómo llegó él aquí…

—Bueno, es hora de trabajar —Finalizó You, aplaudiendo una vez.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿cierto? —Dijo Shingo, siguiendo sus pasos. Detrás suyo, Subaru ahogó una risita.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya no soporto esa flauta! —Exclamó Ryo. Shingo, Subaru y You oyeron sus gritos al salir al pasillo.

—Ahí lo tienes, tan vivaz como siempre —Dijo Subaru, con una media sonrisa, sin poder evitar tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

—En serio que no entiendo qué le corre a este tipo por las venas —Reconoció Shingo.

Siete personas terminaron reuniéndose en lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo de la mansión, el único lugar de la casa con un poco más de luz. El sonido de la flauta empezó a disminuir hasta terminar en una última nota. Desde los parlantes, lo remplazó una voz masculina.

—Espero que hoy también traigan valiosas adquisiciones.

—Lo que sea para que no vuelvas a tocar esa flauta, viejo de mierda —Dijo Ryo, frotándose la cabeza por sobre una venda mal colocada que envolvía gran parte de esa zona.

—¿Estarás bien? —Un muchacho un poco más alto que él, lo miró de reojo.

—¿Te estás preocupando por mí, Tacchon? —Le preguntó Ryo, con una sincera sonrisa.

—Fue sólo una pregunta —Resopló el aludido—. Me preocupo por ti del mismo modo en que lo hago por los demás.

—Me gustaría que te preocuparas un poquito más por mí que por los demás —Dijo Ryo, apoyando su mejilla sobre el hombro del muchacho y jugando con una parte de su venda, enrollándosela alrededor de su dedo como si fuera parte de su cabello.

—Preocúpate por él cuando no vuelva a traer nada, Okura-kun —Dijo la voz a través de los parlantes—. Me imagino que ese _viejo de mierda_ , estuvo demás…, ¿no, Nishikido-kun?

—La próxima vez me gustaría que avises que estás escuchando, viejo —Se quejó Ryo. El resto de sus compañeros lo miraron de reojo, sin acotar nada al respecto.

Era un secreto a voces que al menos, todas y cada una de sus conversaciones eran oídas por el dueño del lugar, un científico loco que respondía al nombre de Mr. J. Cada vez que oían el sonido de la flauta que él tocaba, sabían que debían armarse hasta los dientes, salir de la mansión y volver con un conejillo de indias cada uno. Shingo era quien les entregaba un blanco diferente cada vez, nadie sabía si era J el que se los entregaba con anterioridad, o si él los conseguía por sí mismo. Al menos para los más jóvenes, era un misterio.

—¿Sho-chan va a volver a quedarse? —Preguntó otro muchacho, de un corto cabello color azabache que parecía haberse cortado él mismo, quien respondía al nombre de Ryuhei.

—Yasuda-kun es más valioso aquí dentro —Respondió J.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que traer a uno más? —Preguntó Ryo.

—Qué pelotudo —Musitó Tadayoshi, quien estaba más cerca suyo.

A través de los parlantes, J rió a carcajadas.

—¡No lo había pensado! Pero, no. Murakami-kun les entregará, como siempre, un blanco a cada uno.

—Gracias —Respondió Ryuhei, con una sonrisa, recibiendo un papel, que no era más que una breve ficha con varios datos básicos de una persona y la foto de ésta, pero que carecía de nombre para ellos. Después de todo, debían quitarle la vida para poder ellos seguir manteniendo la suya.

—Se ve que te hizo mal la lobotomía —Dijo Tadayoshi, prácticamente sacándole a Shingo la ficha de sus manos, quien se sorprendió por su accionar. Tadayoshi, al darse cuenta de esto, lo miró—. Lo siento.

—Cálmate —Le dijo el aludido, entregándole la última ficha a Ryo—. Ya sabes que a veces se le va a un poco la lengua a este chiquito —Agregó, restregando la venda contra los cabellos de Ryo, haciéndolo quejar.

—¡Ay! ¡Ay, me duele!

—Es tu culpa por no haber dejado que Yoko te pusiera bien esas vendas.

—Tsk. ¡Están bien! No se van a caer.

—Muy bien —Los interrumpió J—. Los espero al alba en este mismo lugar.

—Séh, séh —Dijo Ryo, guardando el papel dentro de sus pantalones y ropa interior.

—Peculiar lugar para guardar eso —Dijo Ryuhei, girando junto al resto del grupo unos noventa grados para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Siempre se lo mete ahí —Reconoció Subaru—. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta?

—Me jode cuando tengo que atacar a alguien —Dijo Ryo, resoplando—. Oye, Okura…

—¿Qué?

—¿Me das un besito? Para poder traer muchos conejitos…

—Tienes que traer a uno sólo…

—Puedo traer también al tuyo —Le dijo, intentando espiar su blanco.

—Olvídalo. Ese es tu castigo por no haberlo hecho la vez pasada. Aunque Yasu te haya salvado el pellejo, al final  J se terminó dando cuenta.

—No entiendo por qué no lo castigó también a Yasu… Viejo de mierda… Pero algún día yo voy a terminar haciéndole una crateocomía… y sin anestesia…

—¿No será craneotomía…?

—Lo que sea —Bufó Ryo, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Dame la ficha de tu blanco —Le pidió Tadayoshi. El aludido, frunciendo el ceño, le entregó lo que le había pedido.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

— Si quieres, podemos hacer un reto.

—¿Un reto?

—Veamos quién es más rápido en encontrar y eliminar su blanco.

—De acuerdo, me gusta —Reconoció el moreno, relamiéndose los labios.

—Yasu, ¿estás ahí? —Preguntó Tadayoshi, ya fuera de la mansión, tocándose un pequeño audífono sobre uno de sus oídos.

—“ _Los oí._ ”

—¿Puedes tomarnos el tiempo con un cronómetro o algo así?

—“ _Mhhh… ¿Quieren que lo haga con todos?_ ”

Tadayoshi miró a sus compañeros a su derecha. Salvo Ryuhei, el resto no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su idea.

—Creo que sólo a Maru le gustó la idea…

—“ _De todas maneras, lo haré con todos. Es algo aburrido sino estar aquí…_ ”

Shingo, Subaru y You se miraron. You frunció el ceño, pero Shingo terminó suspirando, con una sonrisa. Subaru le estaba dando un nuevo beso al pico de su petaca.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —Preguntó Ryuhei.

—Vamos —Dijo You.

El grupo fue dividiéndose poco a poco, pero Ryo y Tadayoshi seguían el mismo recorrido uno del otro, hasta que el primero se detuvo en una esquina.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó Tadayoshi.

—Un beso.

—¿Eh?

—Para darme más energías.

Tadayoshi puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que Ryo lo besara apasionadamente. Después de todo, así era el amor que en tan poco tiempo había alimentado en él. Mientras lo veía alejarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se preguntaba cómo y por qué esa persona se había enamorado de él, en qué momento le había dado a entender que podían llegar a tener algún tipo de futuro juntos.

Porque, estaba más que seguro que en aquel lugar, el tiempo se había detenido, y el futuro ya había dejado de pasar para ellos.

Yendo al encuentro con el blanco de esa noche, Tadayoshi oyó un ruido inusual proveniente del auricular que tenía en su oreja. Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y aunque intentó escuchar algo más, la estática se lo impedía.

—¿Yasu? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Yasu? ¿Me escuchas? —Un fuerte estruendo proveniente de varias cuadras detrás suyo, lo hizo voltear. Al hacerlo, vio una humareda negra en dirección donde estaba la mansión—. Maldición…

Cuando quiso volver sobre sus pasos, Tadayoshi se vio, en cuestión de segundos, rodeado de casi una docena de hombres vestidos de negro de pies a cabeza, apuntándolo con armas de fuego.

—¡Levante las manos donde pueda verlas! —Exclamó uno de los sujetos. Ante la mala decisión de enfrentar solo a tal cantidad de sujetos, Tadayoshi decidió hacer caso a sus palabras y levantar ambos brazos en alto hasta que otra persona los sujetó detrás de su espalda y lo lanzó al suelo, acostándolo boca abajo.

—¡Señor! ¡Este es el último, señor! —Exclamó un tercer sujeto a otra persona que Tadayoshi no alcanzó a ver más allá de sus zapatos color ocre.

—Muy bien. Llévenlos a la delegación y den aviso a sus respectivas familias.

Lo último que vio Tadayoshi hasta que sus ojos fueron cubiertos con una venda, fue humo y su pesado olor característico proviniendo de lo que había sido su hogar, aunque algo retorcido, por una cantidad de tiempo que ya había olvidado.


	2. Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El regreso a la rutina diaria de Tadayoshi no hará otra cosa más que alimentar sus ganas de volver a la locura a la que ya estaba habituado, aún cuando eso signifique poner en riesgo a sus amigos y él mismo.

Pasaron tres meses,  dos semanas y cuatro días desde que regresó a su hogar. Ni su habitación ni el resto del lugar habían cambiado demasiado. En lo que a su familia respecta, su hermana menor sí lo había hecho. Hasta podía jurar que lo miraba como a un extraño. ¿Sería posible que él también hubiera cambiado, y ya no era ese hermano cariñoso que había sido alguna vez? Si es que alguna vez lo había sido. Realmente, no recordaba muy bien cómo había sido su relación con el resto de las personas antes de su ausencia hace medio año. Hasta sus compañeros de curso se mostraban distantes con él. Pero a él no le importaba. Es más, prefería que fuera así y no tener que dar explicaciones y contar fábulas de terror a esas personas que decían ser sus amigos.  
Lo que él consideraba sus amigos, su familia, le había sido arrebatado el día en que volvió con su familia biológica. Su madre era la única persona que lo trataba con un poco más de normalidad que el resto de esa casa. Extrañaba el bullicio que mantenía con los demás integrantes del equipo mientras comían.  
Quizás era eso.  
Los extrañaba.  
A aquel grupo tan demente como lo era él.  
Así, de una forma demente, engañó a un profesor de informática para encontrar información por lo menos de uno de sus ex-compañeros. Cuando intentaba buscar información de alguno de ellos en su casa, la computadora automáticamente se reiniciaba. Estaba seguro que las mismas personas que lo _rescataron_ se habían tomado el trabajo de registrar y espiar cada una de sus búsquedas, por lo que su historial de internet se había limitado al sitio de pornografía más sórdido, que dejaba durante horas mientras él hacía cualquier otra cosa.  
Y la única persona que sabía, podía ayudarlo, era Yasuda Shota.  
Había logrado un encuentro con él a la tarde. Le había dicho a su profesor que había oído que ese tal Yasuda tenía experiencia en informática y podía ayudarlo con unas tareas. Y no se equivocó. Para su suerte, Shota tenía una página donde ofrecía sus servicios como programador y diseñador gráfico, por lo que fue fácil establecer una fecha para reunirse. Tenía el motivo.  
Lo único que le restaba era cruzar esa avenida cuyo semáforo parecía que jamás iba a darle el paso. A punto de rendirse, finalmente vio, esa esperanzadora luz verde que lo invitaba a seguir caminando en línea recta.  
Pero no estaba seguro si la persona de traje color gris que cargaba un portafolios, de pie al lado de un poste, respondía con la vaga descripción que tenía de Shota. Lo que antes había sido una maraña de cabellos rubios con las puntas hacia arriba, ahora estaban teñidas de su color natural y en sentido contrario. Aún titubeando, se detuvo frente a él y lo miró.  
— ¿Yasu…? — Llamó su atención, haciéndolo levantar la vista. Al principio, el aludido se extrañó que un muchacho de secundaria conociera su apodo, y más se extrañó al darse cuenta de quién era ese muchacho.  
— ¿Ohkura…? — A modo de respuesta, el aludido le sonrió tímidamente —. Vaya… Ryo va a infartarse cuando se dé cuenta que se enamoró de un niño — Reconoció, al borde de la carcajada.  
— ¡Oye! ¡Estoy en mi último año!  
— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — De un momento a otro, la expresión y el tono de voz de Shota tomaron un tinte más serio.  
— Le pedí a un profesor que lo hiciera.  
— No pudiste hacerlo desde tu casa, ¿cierto? — Le preguntó.  
— No.  
— Yo también lo intenté. Hasta cambiando la dirección IP. Nada.  
— ¿Lo has estado intentando tú también?  
— Fue fácil entrar al sistema de seguridad de la oficina sin ser notado — Reconoció el mayor, acomodando las solapas de su saco —. Después de todo fui yo el que lo creó.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
— Que sé dónde están los demás.  
— ¡Sabía que tenía que encontrarte a ti primero! — Se alegró Tadayoshi, sintiendo que la emoción por poder reunir a sus antiguos amigos, lo sobrepasaba.  
 — Bueno… Casi todos…  
— ¿Eh?  
— Todavía no he podido localizar a Ryo y Subaru… Y aunque pueda burlar el sistema de seguridad… tampoco puedo estar buscándolo todo el día…  
— ¿Has hablado con los demás?  
— No…  
— ¿Ni siquiera con Maru?  
— Lo he ido a ver, pero… la verdad es que no me atrevo a hablarle…  
— ¿Y eso? Para Maru siempre fuiste alguien muy especial.  
Shota lo miró y le sonrió.  
— Sígueme y comprenderás por qué no pude hacerlo…  
  
Tadayoshi siguió a Shota en silencio. El lugar donde llegaron después de aproximadamente media hora lo sorprendió bastante, pero optó por no tomar conclusiones apresuradas hasta ver a Ryuhei. Aún cuando su apellido estuviera sobre una placa. Desde el portón lo vio observando cómo un gran grupo de niños jugaba a la pelota. A diferencia de Shota, su cabello estaba igual de corto, o quizás un poco más, pero bien arreglado. Desde el edificio que se alzaba más adelante, dos niños y una mujer salieron del mismo. Los pequeños se acercaron corriendo a Ryuhei y abrazaron sus piernas.  
— ¡Papá! ¡Mamá trajo bebidas para todos! — Exclamó uno de los niños recién llegados.  
— ¡Yo iba a decírselo! — Exclamó el segundo niño.  
— ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no me acerqué a él? — Le preguntó Shota a un atónito Tadayoshi, que pese a lo centrado y calmo que aparentaba ser Ryuhei en sus recuerdos, tampoco se iba a imaginar que iba a estar casado y ser padre de dos hijos. Tadayoshi lo miró, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos y volvió su vista a Ryuhei. Cuando Shota quiso darse cuenta, el impulsivo adolescente ingresó al lugar que no era otra cosa que un orfanato, y se acercó a Ryuhei —. Oye, Ohkura, espera, ¡¿qué rayos estás haciendo?! — Le preguntó, en voz baja, siguiendo sus pasos un poco alejado de él.  
— Maru-chan.  
La mujer y los niños que estaban al lado del aludido, se sorprendieron por la forma en que aquel estudiante llamó a su esposo y padre. Ryuhei tardó casi una eternidad en darse vuelta y mirar a Tadayoshi, a quien reconoció, no sólo por su voz, sino también por la afectuosa forma en que lo llamó.  
— Ohkura — Mencionó su nombre, con sorpresa.  
— Yasu hizo la misma expresión cuando me vio — Reconoció el menor, haciéndose a un lado para que viera al aludido. De repente, Ryuhei estalló en carcajadas. Así como para ellos era imposible imaginárselo a él como dueño de un orfanato, para él era imposible verlos a ambos como un estudiante de secundaria y un hombre de oficina, respectivamente.  
  
Cuando las risas ya habían pasado, los tres entraron al edificio y se dirigieron al comedor, donde Ryuhei les sirvió un poco de té a cada uno.  
— Ya veo — Dijo el mayor, mirando a ambos con el cuerpo apoyado sobre la mesada —. Así que Sho-chan estuvo tratando de encontrar a todos…  
— En realidad, lo hizo, pero… No pudo encontrar a Ryo y Subaru…  
— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Ahora que lo perdiste, te diste cuenta de su valor?  
— Probablemente — Reconoció el aludido, hincándose de hombros, con una tímida sonrisa.  
— Mh… Bueno… Si logramos reunirnos con los demás… quizás cinco cerebros piensen mejor que uno…  
—Tenemos más acceso con Yoko — Reconoció Shota —. Trabaja como médico clínico en un hospital.  
— Ah… Médico — Dijo Ryuhei, mirando el techo escasos segundos —. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre estaba con J cuando hacía sus cosas…  
— Respecto a J — Dijo Shota, convirtiéndose en el centro de las miradas —. También estoy tratando de encontrarlo.  
— Eso es imposible — Declaró Ryuhei —. Ni siquiera sabemos su nombre verdadero o su ocupación…  
— Aún así, lo intentaré. Había oído que la policía no conocía la existencia de ese lugar, y sin embargo…  
— Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites — Le dijo Tadayoshi.  
—Están conscientes que las personas que sepan esto también estarán en peligro, ¿cierto? — Dijo Ryuhei.  
— Si tanto miedo tienes de involucrar a tu familia, entonces, no te metas  — Dijo Shota, levantándose, pero el firme agarre de Ryuhei sobre su brazo impidió que huyera del lugar.  
— No quise decir eso… Yo me encargo de mi familia, pero ustedes también cuídense un poco— Shota se zafó de su agarre, sin agregar ni retrucar ninguna de sus palabras —. Conociéndote, al menos una vez al día burlas el sistema de seguridad de tu lugar de trabajo. Tarde o temprano se van a dar cuenta que te estás infiltrando.  
Tadayoshi simplemente se quedó mirando las reacciones de ambos ex-compañeros.  
— ¿Nos vamos, Ohkura? — Le pidió Shota, ante lo que el menor accedió, dedicándole una reverencia a Ryuhei antes de irse.  
— ¿Me pasas tu número de teléfono? — Le pidió Tadayoshi a Ryuhei, pero éste miró a Shota.  
— Sho-chan lo tiene, ¿no? — Preguntó, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza de parte suya.  
— Ah… Entonces… Nos vemos luego…  
— Si quieres… puedo pedir turno con Yoko.  
— Te envío luego los datos — Le dijo Shota, intentando huir lo más rápido posible de allí.  
— Dámelos ahora. Mientras menos uso le demos a la tecnología, mejor.  
— ¡Uf! ¡Qué molesto! — Dijo el aludido, generando la sincera sonrisa en Ryuhei.  
Luego de anotar el teléfono de You, el dúo volvió por donde llegó. En el autobús, Tadayoshi miraba cada tanto el perfil de Shota. Parecía enojado, y conocía muy bien la razón.  
— ¡Lo siento mucho! — Exclamó, una vez descendieron del vehículo.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Por haber entrado así como así al orfanato…  
— No te preocupes. Tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que hacerlo — Dijo, pausadamente.  
— ¿Qué sucede?  
— Nada. Me hiciste acordar a Ryo con eso de la impulsividad — Reconoció, sonriendo —. Creo que todos volvimos a nuestra vida de siempre…  
— Y es aburrido — Finalizó el menor la frase, mirando algo a lo lejos. Shota se sorprendió porque esa era justamente la forma en que iba a terminar su oración.  
— Exactamente. Es aburrido. Quizás con esto, aunque sea peligroso, intentemos darle algo de emoción a nuestras vidas, una vez más.


	3. Andante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo, Ryuhei y Shota van a ver a You a quien no le sorprende demasiado su presencia, sino todo lo contrario. En el camino de regreso, Ryuhei los convence de regresar al lugar que ellos alguna vez habían compartido. Allí, sucede algo que les cambiará la vida, al menos a uno de ellos.

Después de que Ryuhei pudo conseguir una cita con You, utilizando el nombre de soltera de su esposa, se dirigió al hospital junto con Tadayoshi y Shota, quien seguía estando bastante distante con él.

Tras ser informados en qué número de piso y consultorio debían esperarlo se sentaron en la sala de espera hasta que una enfermera llamó su atención.

—Eh —la muchacha se sorprendió al ver que ninguno de los tres correspondía con el género del siguiente paciente con quien había acordado una consulta ese día.

—Mi esposa viene en camino —dijo Ryuhei, con una sonrisa—. Espero que no haya problema en que estemos presentes en la consulta junto con sus hermanos.

—Debería preguntarle al doctor —dudó la enfermera.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó You, asomándose al pasillo para ver a sus antiguos compañeros. A diferencia de Ryuhei, que se había sorprendido sobremanera al ver el drástico cambio en Tadayoshi y Shota, You ni se inmutó.

—Estos señores dicen que quieren estar presentes en la consulta…

—Está bien. No se preocupe —el médico se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al grupo—. Pasen, por favor —Ryuhei y Shota fueron quienes se sentaron frente al escritorio que los separaba de You. El aludido se quitó los anteojos, se masajeó el tabique y los miró uno a uno—. Tardaste bastante, Yasu —reconoció mientras sonreía. Tanto Ryuhei como Tadayoshi se sorprendieron por sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó Ryuhei.

—Que los estábamos esperando.

—¿Estábamos…? —preguntó Tadayoshi.

—Reconozco que fue una buena jugada utilizar el nombre de tu esposa para una cita —dijo, mientras abría un cajón bajo llave de uno de los tantos que estaban a ambos flancos del escritorio—. Pero al menos, debieron haber sido un poco más inteligentes como para contratar a alguien que hiciera de ella —lo que You sacó y le entregó a cada uno, fue una carpeta en la que estaba toda su vida, un amplio árbol genealógico y hasta un cuadro con las personas con las que frecuentemente se relacionaban, desde amigos hasta compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Tadayoshi.

—Te lo pasó Hina, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Shota.

—Así es.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Hina en todo esto? —preguntó Tadayoshi, al borde de la histeria.

—¿No te dijo de qué trabaja Hina? —le preguntó You, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza negativo como respuesta. El mayor se sonrió y les lanzó un periódico donde había un informe de la policía metropolitana y varias fotografías de sus superiores, entre los cuales estaba Shingo. Ryuhei agarró el objeto y empezó a leer.

—Con el regreso del superintendente adjunto del departamento de policía metropolitana de la ciudad de Tokio, Murakami Shingo, el caso ha sido fácilmente resuelto —con los ojos abiertos como platos, Ryuhei dejó el periódico en su lugar, tardando varios segundos en volver su mirada a You—. Entonces, era por eso que él nos entregaba los blancos.

—Pero J era quien siempre daba el visto bueno —respondió You.

—Tú lo sabías —dijo Tadayoshi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Todo sobre nosotros…

—Debíamos. Después de todo, de no haber sido descubiertos, habríamos pasado bastante más tiempo juntos.

— Esperen, esperen… Ahí dice “con el regreso” —dijo Ryuhei—. ¿Adónde… se había ido…? Es decir…, yo jamás hablé de mi familia respecto a lo sucedido… Y por algún motivo, ellos tampoco me han preguntado “ _papá, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?_ ”

—Probablemente la policía les haya dicho algo para calmarlos. Claro que no les iban a decir que estuvieron privados de su libertad en manos de un científico loco y que salían por las noches a matar a ex-convictos o a gente que burló la cárcel.

—Si dices que Hina era policía… ¿Por qué fue la misma policía la que nos… liberó? —preguntó Shota.

—Como bien dice ese informe, Hina es el superintendente adjunto…

—Fue su superior —resolvió Tadayoshi.

—Es lo que está intentando averiguar —respondió You—. Además de volver a juntar a todo el grupo.

—¿Sabes dónde está Ryo-chan? —le preguntó el menor del grupo, rompiendo con la densa atmósfera que se había creado.

You le sonrió sinceramente antes de responderle.

—Lo siento. Pero aún no lo sabemos —Tadayoshi frunció sus labios, sin agregar nada más.

—Bueno… Creo que ya te hemos robado demasiado tiempo —dijo Ryuhei, levantándose del asiento.

 

Ryuhei, Shota y Tadayoshi estaban esperando el autobús que los llevara de regreso al orfanato del primero, pero éste, meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia adelante, con las manos en los bolsillos, tenía otra idea en mente.

—Oigan… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a _aquel_ lugar? —les dijo a sus amigos, ambos detrás suyo.

No hubo necesidad de una respuesta. Apenas Ryuhei emprendió su recorrido hacia el lugar en donde se habían encontrado por primera vez, los pasos de Shota y Tadayoshi se unieron a los de él. Quizás por la nostalgia de ir hasta aquel lugar, preguntándose internamente cómo lo hallaría después de lo sucedido, Tadayoshi no se percató que había estado caminando casi treinta minutos. Por algún motivo, su cuerpo no estaba sintiendo el cansancio. Quizás el hecho de haberse preparado diariamente para las misiones impuestas por J dieron resultado, y éste aún perduraba. Sin embargo, a unas pocas cuadras, justo en el lugar donde Tadayoshi había visto a Ryo por última vez, un grupo de policías obstruyeron el camino.

—Buenas tardes —le dijo uno de los uniformados a Ryuhei, quien le dedicó una reverencia. El aludido le sonrió y le extendió una tarjeta de identificación—. ¿Y ellos son…?

—Un colega y su sobrino —respondió el morocho, sin dar demasiadas explicaciones.

—Muy bien —dijo el oficial, devolviéndole la identificación.

—No es la primera vez que vienes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Tadayoshi, ya lejos de los oficiales.

—No. ¿Se dieron cuenta?

—¿Desde hace cuánto que están esos oficiales ahí? —le preguntó Shota.

—Desde que vengo, siempre. En realidad, no sé muy bien cuáles son sus funciones y…

—¿Esa identificación era falsa?

—Por supuesto —le respondió Ryuhei, girándose para sonreírle—. Eso es algo que aprendí de ti, Sho-chan —el aludido desvió su vista de la suya, sin acotar nada más—. Muy bien. Aquí está. Los escombros de lo que alguna vez llamamos hogar.

—Entonces, lo que había oído esa noche habían sido bombas —dijo Tadayoshi, acercándose a los escombros de lo que antes había sido una mansión.

—Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tenía a cinco tipos apuntándome con rifles sobre la nuca —reconoció Shota, acariciándose mencionada parte de su cuerpo.

—¿En serio? A mí me pegaron directo en la cabeza —le dijo Ryuhei. Creo que todavía tengo la cicatriz —agregó, mirando hacia arriba como si quisiera mirarse la frente.

—Después de eso, ¿qué sucedió? —le preguntó Tadayoshi a Shota.

—Me sacaron a la rastra de la mansión, me durmieron y cuando desperté, estaba en un hospital.

—¡Arriba las manos! —una voz masculina detrás suyo los alertó, obligando al trío a hacer caso a sus palabras, muy a su pesar—. ¡Separen las piernas!

El grupo hizo caso a sus órdenes. Shota fue el primero en ser revisado, sin hallar resultados positivos. Aunque con tan solo girar un poco su cabeza Tadayoshi podría ver quién había ordenado todo eso, decidió que lo mejor sería no hacerlo. Esperó por su turno, hasta sentir que el oficial que lo estaba revisando estaba demasiado pegado a él, hasta podía sentir su aliento sobre su cuello, y que sus manos, lejos de revisarlo, parecía que lo estaban acariciando. Extrañado, giró un poco su cabeza para hallar a la persona que había estado buscando con desesperación todo ese tiempo. Su mentón estaba apoyado sobre su hombro, y su sonrisa burlona parecía estar dándole la bienvenida.

—Ryo-chan —susurró.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó el aludido, dándole un dulce beso sobre la mejilla.

—Hina —dijo Ryuhei, ya dado vuelta para mirar al par que se les había unido.

—¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo.

—¿Yoko estaba enterado de esto? —le preguntó Shota, en referencia a Ryo.

—Yoko lo mantuvo escondido todo este tiempo. Me dijo que estuvo con ustedes, y me pidió que viniera aquí con Ryo.

—Así que superintendente adjunto —le dijo Ryuhei, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Shingo.

—Así que papá —retrucó, ocasionando que sonriera y, con un juego de ojos, pidiera silencio, al mirar a Shota—. Bueno —dijo Shingo, rápidamente—…, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que, seré breve. Tengan esto —dijo, entregándole un teléfono celular a cada uno—. Estaremos en contacto con estos. Sé que Yasu se encargará de cambiar la frecuencia y esconderla de la policía.

—Lo haré a menudo —dijo el aludido.

—También, Ohkura, quiero que te lleves a Ryo.

—¿Eh?

—Me siento un perro —reconoció el aludido, recargado sobre el hombro de Tadayoshi.

—Aunque Yasu sería el más apropiado para darle alojamiento, es mejor que lo haga en un lugar en el que esté acompañado.

—Todavía no me dieron el alta de las drogas —dijo Ryo, chasqueando la lengua.

—Tampoco creas que vas a estar en casa de Ohkura sin hacer nada. Ya veremos qué te inventamos.

—Hina, ¿sabes algo de J? —preguntó Shota.

— No. Aunque he estado intentando averiguar algo… sin un as de la informática, se me complica ocultar mis rastros en la computadora de la policía.

—Dame un par de datos para que pueda entrar en forma remota y yo te cubro.

—Chicos…, realmente estoy muy feliz de habernos vuelto a encontrar —reconoció el aludido.

 

Sintiendo el peso de Ryo encima suyo, Tadayoshi no sabía qué iba a terminar inventándole a su madre cuando se apareciera con él. Ni siquiera pensando en conjunto con Shota y Ryuhei pudo llegar a una solución, por lo que decidió decir lo primero que le viniera a la mente cuando su madre estuviera frente a ambos.

—Buenas noches —saludó el menor a su hermana y su madre, las dos sentadas en torno a la mesa del comedor. Tadayoshi entró junto con Ryo para ver cómo su hermana menor se esfumaba escaleras arriba con una bandeja de comida. Su madre miró a su hijo y le sonrió lastimosamente.

—¿Vienes con un amigo?

—Mi nombre es Nishikido Ryo, soy un viejo amigo de Ohkura-kun, encantado de conocerla.

Las palabras que salieron de entre los labios de Ryo, casi hicieron que Tadayoshi se infartara. Ni pensando mil veces más hubiera llegado a aquella simple respuesta.

—El placer es mío, Nishikido-kun. ¿Ya cenaste?

—No… La verdad es que me muero del hambre…

Con su madre yendo a la cocina, al ver la acción de Ryo de levantarse la remera y rascarse el ombligo, Tadayoshi se dio cuenta que no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

 

Cuando volvió a su cuarto con el _tatami_ que había sacado del de su madre, encontró a Ryo mirando lo que había dejado puesto en su computadora desde que se despertó.

—Se ve que no me extrañaste mucho que digamos —le dijo Ryo, girando apenas su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Es porque sé que nos están espiando —dijo Tadayoshi, apagando la computadora.

—Con esto los estás divirtiendo, ¿sabías? —preguntó Ryo, girando la silla unos noventa grados para ver a Tadayoshi acomodar el _tatami_ sobre el piso—. ¿Qué haces?

—Armo tu cama, ¿por qué?

Sin responderle, Ryo se levantó, agarró una de las manos de Tadayoshi y lo guió hasta su cama, lugar donde se acostó junto con el menor.

—Quiero que durmamos juntos.

—No podemos.

—¿Por qué? Prometo no hacerte nada. Sólo así…, está bien —reconoció el morocho, acomodando un cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja de Tadayoshi—. ¿No crees que el destino sea extraño?

—¿Por qué?

—Por haber hecho que me enamorara perdidamente de ti —Tadayoshi se sonrió—. Realmente no estaba en mis planes terminar en aquel lugar, matar a toda esa gente… Pero llegaste tú… Y le diste algo de vida… a mi vida —terminó Ryo la frase, un poco confuso al haber sido redundante en sus palabras.

—Si en ese momento te hubiera hecho caso…, ¿estaría sucediendo todo esto?

—Creo que hubiera sido peor… Ahora estaría como loco buscándote. En cambio, gracias a Yokoyama-kun, a Murakami-kun, he podido mantenerme calmo, y así, encontrarte —con un poco de temor se acercó a Tadayoshi y lo miró a los ojos, un par de esferas de un color café tan intensos como el sentimiento que parecía estar desbordándose de su pecho. Le sonrió, cerró los ojos y pegó sus labios sobre los suyos, sintiendo que el sonido hecho por aquel contacto le devolvía la vida hasta al último nervio muerto que había en su cuerpo—. Te amo —gimió, sinceramente, sin abrir los ojos, queriendo que el sabor de los labios de Tadayoshi jamás se fuera de los suyos; pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta que él aún estaba allí, frente a él, y que podía sentir aquel sabor las veces que él quisiera. Volvió a sonreír y posó su nariz sobre la suya, acariciándola con ternura, inspirando el aroma de su perfume y acortando lo más que pudo su distancia de la suya.

—Yo también te amo, Ryo-chan —reconoció el menor, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo su cabeza sobre su pecho, refugiándose de la luz artificial colgada en medio de su habitación.


	4. Andantino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryo está cada vez más cerca de Tadayoshi, al mismo tiempo que Shingo, ya inmerso en su trabajo de detective debe descubrirse a sí mismo y a sus amigos para resolver un caso de hace veinte años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andantino: velocidad de ejecución de una composición musical semejante al andante, pero un poco más acelerado.

Escuchó el sonido de su despertador a una distancia distinta a la cual estaba acostumbrado a oír. Giró su cuerpo refunfuñando para terminar chocándose contra la pared. Se sentó de un salto, frotándose la nariz y miró a ambos lados, pero no halló a Ryo en ningún lado. Se lanzó hasta el lado contrario de la cama y apagó el despertador. Del mismo modo, rápidamente, salió de la habitación y saltó de a dos los escalones que lo separaban de la planta baja, para oír el portazo dado, seguramente, por su hermana, saliendo de la casa. Ya acostumbrado a aquel desplante a la hora del desayuno, del almuerzo y de la cena, llegó corriendo al comedor, donde vio a Ryo y a su madre acomodando las cosas sobre la mesa para desayunar.

—Buen día —lo saludó el morocho.

—Ryo-chan —mencionó su nombre Tadayoshi, con la respiración agitada.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó su madre, ante lo cual el aludido asintió con la cabeza. Al darse cuenta que el muchacho estaba bien, la mujer volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la cocina. Ryo la siguió con la mirada y se volvió hacia Tadayoshi.

—¿Pensaste que me había ido? —le preguntó en voz baja, con una sonrisa.

—Eh… No. No, no —respondió el aludido, nervioso.

—No te preocupes —le dijo el mayor, palmeando su espalda suavemente—. Nunca me iría sin ti —le dijo, al oído, segundos antes de que su madre llegara de la cocina.

—¿Les parece si desayunamos? Ah. ¿Todavía no te cambiaste, Tacchan? —le preguntó la mujer.

—No, es que…

—Ve, rápido. Te esperamos para empezar.

—E… Está bien —dijo Tadayoshi, volviendo sobre sus pasos escaleras arriba.

—Nishikido-kun, ¿crees que mi hijo está bien? —le preguntó la mujer, sentándose sobre una de las sillas en torno a la mesa donde estaba el desayuno.

—Claro que lo está, Ohkura-san —respondió el aludido, sentándose rápidamente a su lado—. Sólo dele un poco más de tiempo. ¿Qué fue lo que los médicos le dijeron?

—Dijeron que tenía alguna especie de amnesia. Que iría recordando poco a poco, pero…

—¿Le dijeron algo acerca de cómo lo encontraron? —ante su pregunta, la mujer lo miró —.  Ohkura me comentó algo.

—No, no me dijeron nada. Simplemente…, que lo habían encontrado.

—Ya veo —dijo Ryo.

El sonido del teléfono cortó el tenso ambiente que se había generado. La madre de Tadayoshi se levantó y atendió la llamada.

—Buenos días. Ah, sí. Espere un momento, por favor —le dijo a la persona al otro lado de la línea—. Nishikido-kun, tienes una llamada —le dijo, tapando el auricular del teléfono con una mano y mirando al aludido, en el preciso instante en que Tadayoshi entraba al comedor.

—Gracias —le dijo el morocho, corriendo hacia el teléfono—. Habla Nishikido… ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Entonces, voy para allá —dijo, cortando la llamada—. Ohkura-san, debo irme. ¿No le molestará quedarse sola?

—Por supuesto que no, pero, ¿vas a irte sin desayunar?

—No es la primera vez que salgo sin desayunar nada. No se preocupe. Ohkura, nos vemos luego —le dijo a Tadayoshi, posando su mano sobre uno de sus hombros. El aludido lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Su madre le hablaba, pero él no pudo despegar la vista de Ryo hasta que cruzó por la ventana y ya no pudo seguirlo.

  


Camino a la secundaria, recordó las palabras de Ryuhei y se sonrió. Acarició sus labios como si quisiera recordar los escasos besos que había intercambiado con Ryo. Meció la cabeza de un lado a otro al oír la risa que se escapó de sus labios.

Ese hombre le había devuelto la vida que había creído perdida cuando volvió a su hogar. Extrañamente para sus compañeros, saludó a todos y a cada uno cuando ingresó al salón de clases. Varios de ellos volvieron a acercársele mientras se dirigían al vestuario a cambiarse para la hora de gimnasia. Si tenían que armar equipo de fútbol, de repente todos querían tenerlo de compañero.

—Bueno, bueno, hagan silencio —en medio del campo de fútbol, Tadayoshi se quedó estático al reconocer aquella voz—. Kamiyama está de licencia, y yo seré su reemplazo. Me presento: mi nombre es Nishikido Ryo —Tadayoshi hubiera sido capaz de tirársele encima en ese mismo instante, pero estaba tan perplejo que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Al ver la expresión en su rostro, Ryo no pudo evitar sonreír—. Armen dos equipos y jueguen un poco —agregó.

El juego iba bastante bien, pero la mirada para nada furtiva de Ryo estaba incomodando a Tadayoshi, quien a media hora de partido, pidió sentarse.

—¿Me quieres explicar qué rayos haces aquí? —le dijo a Ryo una vez se sentó al lado suyo.

—Es una coartada.

— Sí, claro.

Ryo sonrió. Despegó su vista de Tadayoshi para dirigirla más allá de los muros alrededor de la escuela. Al hacerlo, cruzó miradas con un hombre que no se inmutó en lo absoluto pero que a la legua se notaba que estaba mirando al par.

  

El lugar estaba igual que la última vez que lo recordaba. Sus zapatos seguían haciendo el mismo sonido a medida que avanzaba sobre la alfombra que se extendía como un laberinto en cada uno de los pisos. Eso hasta lo hacía regresar en el tiempo.

—…No, todavía es muy pronto para eso. Esperemos un poco más.

—Murakami-san.

Una voz familiar lo obligó a girar su cabeza y sonreírle a la persona que se le presentó y a quien hacía mucho tiempo que no veía.

—Te llamo luego —dijo antes de cortar la llamada—. Higashiyama-san, tanto tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo. He recibido gran cantidad de reportes y palabras más que buenas respecto a tu rendimiento en tierras extranjeras.

—Bueno, no fue muy diferente de lo que hacía aquí.

—Definitivamente serás mi reemplazo cuando me haya llegado mi hora.

—Por favor, no diga eso o la señorita que viene caminando como fiera enjaulada detrás suyo va a mandarme a una mejor vida.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó la aludida de cabello azabache hasta la altura de los codos que se acercó a ambos.

—Erika, ¿esa es la forma de dirigirte a tu superior después de todo este tiempo?

A diferencia de las palabras del hombre, Erika siguió con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a Shingo.

—Bienvenido.

—Gracias, es un placer que nos volvamos a encontrar.

—Ahjá… Te fue bien en Estados Unidos.

—Sí, así fue. Pero ignora las palabras de tu padre, por favor. No está en mis planes ocupar su lugar cuando decida abandonarnos.

—¿Eso quieres decir que me cedes su lugar? —le preguntó.

—Bueno, bueno. Es muy pronto para decidir eso, ¿no lo creen?

—Noriyuki-san, la reunión está por comenzar —advirtió un hombre de traje.

—Ah, gracias. ¿Me acompañan? Es una situación con la que me gustaría contar su presencia.

Erika y Shingo asintieron y siguieron los pasos del hombre hasta una enorme sala de reuniones. Apenas se sentaron, las luces se apagaron y un proyector iluminó la habitación con un cuadro de relaciones. Shingo reconoció a varias de las personas que estaban allí. Tragó saliva en seco. Agradeció internamente que las luces estuvieran apagadas y nadie pudiera ver su reacción.

—Desde hace varios años que estamos detrás de este grupo de maleantes —dijo Tanaka, la mano derecha de Noriyuki desde que Shingo fingió seguir sus labores desde el extranjero—. Y poco a poco nos estamos acercando a ellos.

—Tanaka-kun, ¿podrías explicarle a Murakami-san de qué se trata todo esto? —le pidió Noriyuki.

—Ah, lo siento. Generalmente, los que estamos aquí somos conocedores de este caso —Shingo forzó una media sonrisa. Era más que claro que Erika no era la única persona a la que no le gustaba para nada su regreso a tierras asiáticas—. Esta reunión es acerca de un caso de homicidios que han estado sucediendo desde hace más de veinte años —claro que Shingo sabía de qué se trataba, pero debía mostrarse ignorante al respecto—. El hombre que podemos ver en la primera fotografía tiene por alias Mr. J, es la cabeza de la organización.

—Tengo entendido que la banda fue desbaratada, ¿no es así? —preguntó Erika.

—Así es. Logramos rescatar a algunos de ellos, pero ninguno ha dicho nada en el momento del cuestionario.

Hiroyuki le extendió a Shingo un archivo.

—Ahí están los interrogatorios que les hicimos a los chicos que rescatamos.

—¿Ninguno dijo nada? —repreguntó Shingo.

—¿Alguna inquietud, Murakami-san? —resopló Tanaka al darse cuenta de la silenciosa charla entre Shingo y Noriyuki.

—Quisiera saber a qué te refieres con que no dijeron nada.

—Exactamente eso. Fue como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en no decir absolutamente nada.

—A muchos se les diagnóstico amnesia postraumática —dijo Erika—. En sus constantes chequeos no ha habido cambio alguno.

—Vaya. Este Mr. J es algo… ¿Y bien, Tanaka-kun? ¿Qué es eso nuevo que tienes?

La respuesta del aludido fue una imagen borrosa de Ryo y consecuentes cámaras de seguridad con la misma mala calidad.

—Este sujeto ha aparecido en la vida de uno de estos muchachos. Aún no sabemos su nombre, pero tenemos hombres siguiéndolo. Lo que sea que se traiga entre manos, vamos a saberlo aún antes que él.

—Eso quiere decir que no tienes nada nuevo —dejó salir Shingo, mientras sus manos hojeaban el archivo que Noriyuki le había entregado—. Muy bien —dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento—, iré a echarle una hojeada a esto. Si me disculpan.

Tanaka se quedó mirando a Shingo que, sin importarle que la reunión seguía, optó por salir de la sala de reuniones.

—Murakami-kun —la voz de su superior detuvo su andar—, estás dentro, ¿cierto?

—¿Un caso que lleva veinte años sin resolver? Por supuesto que sí —con pasos seguros, Shingo llegó a su oficina. Se lanzó sobre su silla y agarró su teléfono celular—. ¿Yoko? ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Ohkura a la escuela?

—“ _¿Qué pasó?_ ”

—Se dieron cuenta que Ryo está revoloteando.

—“ _Está bien_ ”, suspiró el aludido.

—¿Estabas ocupado? Lo siento…

—“ _No, está bien. Puedo volver a cancelar otras diez consultas por la causa._ ”

—¿Cómo está Subaru?

—“ _Adaptándose._ ”

—El período de abstinencia lo tiene mal, ¿cierto?

—“ _Es como un fumador: lo está reemplazando por la comida._ ”

—Algo es algo.

—“ _Y está irritable…_ ”

—Yoko, lo necesitamos cuanto antes.

—“ _¿Sucedió algo más aparte de Ryo?_ ”

—No. Lo de siempre. Oye, no sabía que los chicos no dijeron nada al respecto.

—“ _Ay, Hina. A veces pienso que realmente estabas en Estados Unidos…_ ”

—¿Acaso tú…?

—“ _Oh, lo siento. Tengo que irme. Hablamos luego._ ”

Shingo sonrió. Aunque era una persona misteriosa, sabía que You siempre estaba detrás de todo.

  


Cuando Tadayoshi fue a dejar sus zapatos, encontró una pequeña nota en su casillero en la que Ryo le decía que sería imposible regresar a casa con él, y que tuviera mucho cuidado de hablar con extraños. El aludido sonrió y salió del establecimiento. A lo lejos, en la acera de enfrente, divisó a You. Sintió que si él estaba ahí, algo grave estaba ocurriendo. Llegó a su lado cuando el semáforo se lo permitió.

—¿Y Ryo?

—Va a quedarse un rato más. Fuiste tú, ¿no es así?

El aludido le sonrió.

—Creo que me salió mal el chiste.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Encontraron a Ryo.

—¿Qué?

El rostro de desesperación de Tadayoshi lo obligó a palmear su espalda.

—No te preocupes. Ya veremos que hacemos. Realmente necesito que Ryo esté contigo. Es más maleable de esta forma.

—Tienes miedo que hable demás con mi madre, ¿no?

—¿No le dijo todavía que está saliendo contigo?

—Aún no. Creo que no —reconoció el aludido con una sonrisa—. ¿Vas a acompañarme hasta casa?

—No. Sólo hasta la esquina. Tengo cosas que hacer y una reunión con Hina —reconoció You luego de chequear su reloj de muñeca.

—Gracias por la visita.

—No será la última vez que nos veamos después de todo.

—Es irónico, ¿no crees? Que en vez de separarnos cuando están a punto de descubrirlo todo, estemos más juntos que nunca.

En la mirada del muchacho, You vislumbró una oscuridad que hacía mucho tiempo no veía. Volvió a palmear su espalda para volverlo a tierra.

—No te pierdas. Cualquier cosa que te suceda, recuerda que Ryo está a tu lado.

—No sabes las veces que pensé en matarme. Pero al contrario de lo que fui, ahora soy un cobarde, y aunque mi hermana día a día me haga sentir que estoy muerto, con mi madre sucede todo lo contrario. Y no sé si deba agradecerte que hayas traído a Ryo-chan a mi casa.

—A veces las cosas no son como parecen, Ohkura. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia con él, ¿sí?

—Lo intentaré.

  


Desde la superficie podía oírse la melodía de una canción infantil. Shingo y You se miraron y sonrieron. Cuando llegaron a la húmeda celda donde estaba encerrado Subaru, lo encontraron apilando naipes.

—¡Hola! —exclamó el morocho.

—Hola, supongo —dijo Shingo mientras suspiraba.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó You, tras verificar si el contenido del suero seguía su curso con normalidad.

—¡Para nada! —exclamó Subaru—. ¡¿Se nota?!

—O te calmas o te pongo a dormir —lo amenazó el médico. El aludido le dedicó una media sonrisa y volvió a sus quehaceres.

—¿Cuánto más falta? —bufó Shingo en voz baja.

—No creo que más de una semana. ¿Por qué el apuro?

—Te lo comenté por teléfono, ¿o no?

—Estás igual de nervioso que Ohkura. Trata de calmarte un poco tú también, ¿quieres?

—¿Ohkura está nervioso? —Shingo bufó—. Lo único que nos faltaba.

—No por nada Ryo está a su lado. ¿No te tenías que ir? —le preguntó después de un rato, al darse cuenta que la mirada de su acompañante seguía cada uno de sus pasos—. Lo que está a punto de ocurrir no va a gustarte.

—Espero que eso que le estés por poner lo haga dormir.

—No exactamente. Digamos que estamos reemplazando una cosa por otra.

Shingo levantó ambas manos mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

—¡Genial! ¡En vez de desintoxicarlo, lo intoxicas cada vez más!

—¡Cuando veas los resultados no vas a poder creerlo, Hina! —exclamó You, divertido, a la persona que ya estaba escaleras arriba.

—Qué suerte que traje un paraguas —musitó Shingo para sí, abriendo el objeto que tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Murakami-san? —La voz de Noriyuki lo alertó y al mismo tiempo llamó poderosamente su atención. El escondite donde estaban Subaru y You estaba oculto, y bajo tierra. Además, tenía control por sobre el circuito cerrado de cámaras del cementerio, por lo cual si alguien se acercaba, estarían debidamente advertidos—. ¿Vienes a visitar a un familiar? —el aludido asintió con la cabeza—. Ya veo —agregó el hombre, con una media sonrisa—. He venido con Erika, ¿podrías acompañarla luego a su vehículo?

—Ah, usted…

—No te preocupes. Mi automóvil no está lejos. Pero ella seguramente va a quedarse un poco más —agregó solemnemente a la figura que estaba unos cuantos metros lejos de ambos.

—Está bien.

—¿Leíste el archivo?

—Estoy en eso.

—Muy bien. Me gustaría contar con tu opinión y participación al respecto. Murakami-san, es imprescindible encontrarlos a todos.

Shingo asintió con la cabeza. Esperó a que se alejara de él para acercarse a Erika. La mujer se giró al darse cuenta que la lluvia no estaba mojando su cuerpo.

—¿Mi papá te dijo que me cuidaras las espaldas?

—No. Sólo andaba por aquí.

—Vaya… Este es el último lugar donde se me hubiera ocurrido buscarte —dijo Erika, arrodillándose en el suelo—. Él era mi primo —agregó, mientras sacaba la maleza que cubría el nombre que estaba grabado en aquella fría piedra.

—¿Cómo falleció?

—En un accidente. Su cuerpo quedó irreconocible, pero ha sido establecido que fue él —Shingo tragó en seco cuando sus ojos advirtieron el nombre del fallecido—. Yo no me creo esa mierda. Esa es la razón por la cual entré a la policía. ¡Felicitaciones! Al fin lo sabes.

—¿Por qué piensas que el que no está ahí no es tu primo?

—Lo siento —respondió la aludida, incorporándose luego—. ¿Nunca te ha pasado? Claro que no. Sino no te hubieras ido de la forma en que te fuiste.

—Creo que ya hablamos respecto a esto, ¿cierto?

—Ya no entiendo nada —musitó Erika—. Lo único que sé es que si damos con ese J, podremos encontrar a mi primo.

—¿Higashiyama-san lo sabe?

—No. Él diría que estoy loca. No pienso enfrentarlo hasta tener las pruebas necesarias, o hasta que lo tenga frente a él. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Mira, lo único que me importa es darle un cierre a este caso, así que, supongo que sí, te ayudaré.

—Vaya. Hasta el tiempo está a nuestro favor.

Cuando Shingo bajó su paraguas encontró un brillante sol pasando por sobre las gruesas gotas de lluvia que todavía parecían quedar en el aire. A lo lejos, creyó divisar un arcoíris.

Al bajar su mirada se cruzó con la de You quien recién había salido de visitar a Subaru.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer~! ^3^


	5. Allegretto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todo es lo que parece y Subaru y Tadayoshi son claros ejemplos de esto. Sobre todo Tadayoshi, y esto queda demostrado cuando Tanaka osa meterse con lo que más ama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Allegretto_ :** velocidad de ejecución de una composición musical moderadamente rápido.

Esperó con poca paciencia a que la enfermera regresara a la recepción. Mientras tanto jugaba con su placa, la cual hacía mucho tiempo que no veía y hasta la consideraba ajena.

—Murakami-san, puede pasar —le dijo la muchacha, acompañándolo hasta la puerta del consultorio.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo Shingo, antes de ingresar.

—Si sabía que eras tú, te hubiera hecho esperar —reconoció You, deshaciendo la pose seria que había adoptado para la ocasión.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que Erika y Ryo son familiares.

—Ah, eso.

—¿Ah, eso? ¿Sólo vas a decir eso?

—J me lo confió. Realmente lo siento, Hina.

Su oyente pareció calmarse con sus palabras. Se sentó frente a él y se cruzó de brazos.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? Erika quiere que la ayude a encontrar a su primo muerto que ella no cree que esté muerto.

—Eso que hasta J se tomó el trabajo de copiar a la perfección las facciones y detalles de Ryo…

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Apenas estás asimilando que Ryo es primo de Erika, espera un momento para conocer más detalles al respecto.

—¿Cómo está Ohkura?

—El otro día hablé con él, ya te lo dije, ¿no?

—Me comentaste algo. ¿Ryo lo sabe?

—Le dejé su archivo cuando lo mandé con él. Espero que se le haya cruzado por las pocas neuronas que tiene iluminadas hojearlo un poco.

—¿Y si no lo hizo?

—Se dará cuenta de la peor manera.

 

Mientras se secaba el cabello, Tadayoshi entró a su habitación y se sentó sobre su cama. Ryo, quien estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Cansado? —le preguntó.

—No te das una idea. ¿Tú? ¿Cómo te está yendo en la escuela?

—Bien. ¿Puedes creer que las chicas ya me pusieron un apodo?

—Ah…

Ryo se levantó y lanzó el cuerpo de Tadayoshi sobre el colchón para sentarse a horcajadas suyo.

—¿Celoso?

—Para nada —respondió el menor acariciando sus muslos—. Sé que eres sólo mío —agregó, entrelazando una de sus manos a la de Ryo.

—¿Sólo tuyo? —Ryo se acostó encima suyo y apoyó su frente sobre la de Tadayoshi—. No podría vivir sin ti. ¿Sientes esto? —le preguntó, apoyando la palma de su mano a la altura de su corazón—. Late por ti. Sólo lo hace por ti —el aludido no sabía de qué forma reaccionar ante tal muestra de amor. Lo abrazó con fuerza y giró su cuerpo para que Ryo quedara boca abajo sobre el colchón. Jaló un poco la toalla que todavía tenía sobre su cabeza para que lo que fuera a suceder quedara sólo entre ellos, ni siquiera entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Sólo ellos podían sentir lo que se estaba gestando en aquel momento tan íntimo. Ryo sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar al sentir el cálido aliento de Tadayoshi sobre sus labios, una mirada salvaje que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en él. Se sentó para que, como desde el principio, Tadayoshi estuviera debajo suyo—. Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, mi amor, será desde aquí.

Esta vez fue Ryo quien comenzó un beso tan salvaje como ardiente. Sus labios se chocaban una y otra vez, sus dientes los acariciaban y mordían, sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro hasta deshacerse de todo aquello que molestaba.

—Ryo-chan…

El mayor levantó la vista para encontrar a su amante profundamente dormido. Le pareció hasta tierno. Maldijo entre dientes y optó por levantarse y dejarlo descansar.

—Yo soy el que tiene más trabajo y te afecta a ti —murmuró—. Que descanses, mi amor —agregó, besando luego sus labios. Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, pero parecía que no iba a despertarse. Se acercó al escritorio para abrir la parte de atrás del mismo y sacar de allí un archivo. Acto seguido, se sentó en el suelo y lo abrió. Recordó las palabras de You cuando le dio “de alta”: “ _Te daré su archivo, pero debes cuidarlo._ ” Muy poco le importaba de qué forma, cómo o cuándo había conseguido el archivo de Tadayoshi que J custodiaba. ¿Tendría You también el suyo y los de los demás?

—¿Qué haces? —la voz somnolienta de su amante, lo hizo volver a tierra. Se giró un poco para mirarlo.

—Nada.

—Entonces, ven a dormir.

—Ya voy.

Luego de dejar el archivo en su lugar, apagó la luz y se acostó al lado de Tadayoshi.

—¿Vas a dormir aquí?

—¿No querías eso? Si quieres armo mi cama…

—No —negó el menor con la voz somnolienta—. Quédate esta noche conmigo.

 

—¿Sucede algo malo? —le preguntó Ryo a Tadayoshi, quien estaba de pie frente a la mesa del comedor.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Te veo pensativo.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —musitó el menor.

—¿Quieres ir yendo? Te alcanzo en el camino.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde.

La hermana de Tadayoshi fue la última en salir de la casa. Un hombre salió de un automóvil unos metros detrás de la casa y caminó con pasos rápidos hasta que la alcanzó.

—¿Ohkura-san? —la aludida se giró para ver al sujeto que le hablaba—. Mi nombre es Tanaka, soy detective en la jefatura de la municipalidad de Tokio —agregó, enseñándole la placa que estaba colgada del lado de adentro de su sobretodo.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —le preguntó la muchacha.

—Me imagino que está al tanto de lo ocurrido con su hermano, Ohkura Tadayoshi-san, ¿no es así?

—Algo —reconoció la muchacha en un suspiro.

—Estamos tratando de reconstruir lo sucedido, pero nada parece tener sentido en las declaraciones que hemos mantenido con él. Tenemos entendido que sigue viéndose con sus compañeros. Si sabe algo al respecto, me gustaría que por favor se comunique conmigo —le dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de presentación—. Aquí tiene todos mis datos. Estaré disponible las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Esos compañeros que menciona…

—Como le dije, hay cosas que no concuerdan. Necesitamos verificar varias cosas.

—Ya veo…

—Si me disculpa…

—Sí, claro.

—Que tenga un buen día.

—Gracias… Igualmente…

 

Erika caminaba lo mejor que podía, pero le resultaba imposible no hacerlo en zig-zag. Entre sus brazos llevaba dos cajas de evidencias con casos que podrían estar relacionados con la muerte de Ryo. De una de ellas cayó una pequeña bolsa con medias manchadas con sangre.

—Ah. Mierda.

Estaba por dejar las cajas en el suelo, pero un visitante desconocido agarró la evidencia y la dejó en su lugar.

—Aquí tiene.

—Gracias. Eh… ¿Buscas a alguien? —el sujeto la miró—. Es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿o me equivoco?

—Es la primera vez que nos vemos. Estoy buscando a Murakami Shingo-san.

—¿A… Hina…? —repreguntó Erika con el ceño fruncido.

—Fuimos compañeros en Estados Unidos.

—Ah…

—Murakami-san —repitió el recién llegado al darse cuenta que Erika no pareció reaccionar a su petición.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde se encuentra?

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Te acompaño a su oficina! —exclamó la mujer. El camino a la oficina de Shingo estaba a un ascensor de distancia. Aún con las pesadas cajas entre sus brazos, Erika acompañó al invitado hasta el último piso—. Sigue derecho hasta la oficina cuya puerta puede verse desde aquí.

—Muchas gracias…

—Toda Erika.

—Toda-san.

El invitado le dedicó una reverencia y dejó de trabar la puerta del ascensor con uno de sus pies sin saber que Erika se había quedado esperando por su nombre. El sujeto caminó en línea recta hacia la mencionada oficina. Ese había sido su objetivo desde que un vehículo lo dejó frente a aquel edificio. Ese era el objetivo que le había sido impuesto. Cuando cruzó miradas con Shingo, advirtió cómo su rostro iba modificándose bruscamente hasta el punto de estar al borde del llanto. Pero no por un sentimiento de tristeza o nostalgia, sino por uno completamente diferente.

—Te llamo luego, ¿de acuerdo? —se despidió Shingo a alguien con quien estaba hablando por teléfono—. Dime que estoy alucinando…

—Yoko estaba exagerando cuando dijo que me faltaba una semana —reconoció Subaru, sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio de Shingo.

—Pero, esto es… una recuperación increíble…

—Trata de no ponerme a prueba…

—Lo intentaré.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No están contentos con las declaraciones de los demás.

—¿De los demás?

—Yasu, Maru y Ohkura.

—¿Y Ryo?

—Está viviendo con Ohkura.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Subaru, después de unos pocos segundos en los que tardó en procesar la información, con una amplia sonrisa decorando su rostro.

—A qué no sabes quién es el apoyo de quién.

—Ryo de Ohkura. No me estás diciendo nada nuevo. Siempre ha sido de esa forma, aunque ni siquiera él mismo se haya dado cuenta. Ohkura, ese chico…, no está bien…

—No lo estará si Ryo no está con él.

—Yoko sabía todo esto.

—Es peor que J manipulando a las personas.

—Depende del lado de la moneda que quieras mirar.

Ambos sujetos intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguno dijo nada.

 

Tadayoshi entró a su habitación. Tener a Ryo como profesor lo cansaba tanto física como mentalmente. Sabía que al mayor le gustaba torturarlo y cansarlo en cierto modo. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo manteniendo una llamada telefónica.

—Todo está bien. Sí, le mando tus saludos. Nos vemos.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Tadayoshi sentándose en su cama.

—Yoko. Quería saber cómo andaba todo.

—Ah.

El menor se acostó de lado, mirando a Ryo quien levantó su mano para jugar con sus dedos.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Sigues con ese mal presentimiento?

—Lo vengo teniendo todo el día.

—¿Quieres que te lo saque?

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó el aludido con el ceño fruncido.

Ryo entrelazó su mano a la de Tadayoshi y se ayudó de ella para ponerse de pie y sentarse luego al lado del sujeto que estaba sobre la cama. Sus miradas se cruzaron e intercambiaron pícaras sonrisas de complicidad. Ryo se acercó a su rostro pero tan pronto como lo hizo, Tadayoshi giró su cabeza entre risas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me hace cosquilla.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esto —le dijo el menor, haciendo a un lado los mechones de cabello que caían sobre el suyo.

—Ahora, ¿sí?

—Por favor.

El sonido de sus labios chocando resonó entre aquellas paredes ocasionando sus sonrisas. Se separaron escasos momentos para saborear aquel dulce sabor. Volvieron a encontrarse para no separarse uno del otro sino hasta sentir la completa falta del aire.

—Te amo. Siempre te amé —susurró Ryo, levantando la remera del menor—. Desde la primera vez que te vi entrar a la mansión supe que mi destino eras tú.

El aludido acarició sus cabellos, tratando de no dejarse llevar por las emociones y que sus lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, impidiéndole ver el torso dorado de Ryo que, tras haberse quitado la musculosa, brillaba con intensidad debido a la luz de la habitación.

—Yo siempre supe que tú eras mi salvación —musitó el menor.

—Y ahí es donde te equivocas —reconoció Ryo atando las muñecas de Tadayoshi con su musculosa—. Yo soy tu condena.

Ryo no supo qué fue lo que lo encendió más, si la nula resistencia por parte de Tadayoshi o las sonrisas que le dirigía. Quizás era todo, porque estaba completamente enamorado de él.

—Serías capaz de dejarme aquí atado, ¿no?

—¿Tenerte como mi esclavo sexual? Por supuesto. ¡No me des ideas!  —Tadayoshi rió como su oyente jamás lo oyó reír—. Nunca te había oído reír.

—¿No? —le preguntó el aludido, sintiendo cómo el pantalón salía de entre sus piernas.

—No, nunca.

—Tú nunca me habías hecho reír.

—Siento que volvemos a ser lo que éramos antes —susurró Ryo, lanzando su pantalón contra el armario frente a él.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Lo creas o no… Me pegaste eso del mal presentimiento —reconoció el mayor, rascándose los cabellos.

—Ryo-chan…

—¿Mh?

—Te amo. Te amo demasiado.

Ryo suspiró pesadamente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

—Ahora voy a tener que hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer.

—¡Si, claro! ¡Vas a durar tanto y todo!

Ryo sostuvo el mentón de Tadayoshi con fuerza, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos.

—No me pongas a prueba, niñito.

—¿Quieres que me ponga a contar?

El mayor sintió que la tensión y la espera por poseer el cuerpo de su amante no le estaba haciendo bien ni a su mente ni a su cuerpo.

—Vas a perder la cuenta al poco tiempo —reconoció haciéndose hacia atrás para sentarse entre las piernas de Tadayoshi.

—¿Y eso? ¿Crees que no sé contar?

—Creo que vas a enloquecer tanto, que vas a olvidarte de contar.

Efectivamente Tadayoshi ni siquiera llegó a contar uno. Aunque trataba de no gritar, ni siquiera mordiendo la mano de Ryo podía contenerse. Necesitaba expresarle de alguna manera lo que estaba sintiendo, cuánto lo amaba. Por su parte, su amante no podía evitar sonreír, pidiéndole entre risas que se callara, ya que si alguien los encontraba de la forma en que estaban, sería malo para ambos. Sus cuerpos estaban entrelazados. Ninguno supo en qué momento adoptaron una posición tan incómoda como excitante, en qué momento sus cuerpos se habían convertido en uno, en qué momento habían logrado llegar al alma del otro.

—Te amo —gimoteó Tadayoshi sin poder controlar la inmensa cantidad de sentimientos que afloraban de lo más profundo de su ser.

—Yo también, mi amor. Yo también —susurró Ryo, sonriendo al ver cómo su amante cerraba los ojos y caía profundamente dormido.

 

—…yoshi… Tadayoshi, despierta —la voz de Ryo lo hizo despertar. Se quejó pero el mayor le tapó la boca con la mano, alertándolo y ocasionando que se despertara por completo—. ¿Lo escuchas?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Alguien entró en la casa. Ponte algo —le pidió, mientras él, levantando apenas el cuerpo, logró atrapar su ropa interior con el pie y ponérsela con suma dificultad ante la divertida mirada de su pareja—. ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Apúrate!

—¡Arriba las manos!

Apenas reaccionando, Tadayoshi vio cómo un sujeto armado hasta los dientes, sujetaba el cuerpo de Ryo para colocarlo boca abajo en el suelo y esposarlo. Sintió que él no difería demasiado de los objetos que estaban en toda la habitación, no habían ido por él, sino por Ryo. Sentía que su corazón se le escapaba del cuerpo. Su mente todavía no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, y la mirada de Ryo casi suplicándole que no interceda le impedía terminar de procesar la información. Cuando desvió su mirada hacia la entrada de la habitación vio un grupo de hombres en el pasillo. Recién ahí comprendió por qué Ryo había tratado de decirle que no moviera ni un solo dedo: su familia.

Esperó, muy a su pesar, a que se llevaran a Ryo. Se levantó rápidamente y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, guardó varias cosas en un bolso y salió. En el pasillo, apoyada contra la pared, encontró a su hermana.

—Hermanito…

—Espero que estés contenta.

—Lo hice por ti, lo hice por ti, hermanito —sollozó su hermana, acercándose a Tadayoshi para evitar que se fuera, pero el aludido le alejó el brazo y la miró fríamente.

—¿Por mí? ¿Estás segura de eso? Si quieres hacer algo por mí, haz lo que quisiste desde el comienzo y piensa que estoy muerto.

Sus oídos no escucharon los gritos de su hermana, el llanto desgarrador de su madre. Lo único que le importaba era encontrar a Ryo. En la puerta de su casa encontró a otro sujeto, quizás el último.

—Sí, señor. Está yendo para allá. Yo…

Su comunicación fue interrumpida por Tadayoshi, quien le quitó el comunicador de la mano y lo estrelló contra la pared de la casa que estaba en frente.

—¡¿Quién te mandó?! —exclamó, mientras lo agarraba del cuello—. ¡¿Quién carajo te mandó?!

—Por más que me golpees, no te lo diré —respondió el hombre con sorna—. Nunca sabrás adónde han llevado a tu amiguito.

Como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, la furia pareció emerger del alma de Tadayoshi. Agarró su bolso y le propinó un duro golpe en la cabeza al hombre que terminó cayendo al suelo. Una vez ahí, se sentó a horcajadas suyo y volvió a agarrar su bolso para golpearlo con una fuerza que había creído perdida. El llanto y los gritos que se desprendían de su garganta diferían demasiado de los que había dejado no muchas horas antes. Estaban cargados de rabia y odio puro. Recién cuando el cuerpo debajo suyo dejó de reaccionar y tratar de escapar, se detuvo. Dejó el bolso lleno de sangre a un costado y se dispuso a revisar al sujeto. Le sustrajo el dinero que tenía en su billetera y la placa de policía que estaba en el mismo lugar.

—Hijos de puta —musitó.

Tadayoshi se puso de pie, se colgó el bolso al hombro y se alejó de lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar. Comenzó a silbar una canción. Casualmente, aquella con la que J los llamaba para realizar alguna misión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer~! ^3^ ♥  
> Hasta la semana que viene :3


	6. Allegro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras perder a Ryo, Tadayoshi va a pedir ayuda a cada uno de sus amigos, pero Ryuhei, el primero al cual acude, se rehúsa terminantemente a volver a involucrarse con su viejo grupo de amigos. Al mismo tiempo, Shingo y Subaru se enteran que Ryo fue apresado y, junto a You, traman un plan para rescatarlo.
> 
> Shota se entera que Ryuhei no movió un dedo para ayudar a Tadayoshi y lo increpa, pero a veces hasta las paredes tienen oídos y hay que cuidar de lo que se habla.

Esperó a que el automóvil se fuera del lugar para cruzar el portón. Sabía que debía ir por Shota, pero lo que menos había recordado agarrar cuando salió de su hogar fue el teléfono celular. Si sabía de alguien que seguro tenía su número, y ese era Ryuhei.

Se encontró con su esposa cuando entró al orfanato. Le dedicó una reverencia. La capucha de su buzo le impedía ver su rostro, por lo que lamentablemente, debió cruzar un par de palabras con ella para que lo reconociera antes de seguir por su camino.

—Vengo a ver a Maru-chan.

—Ryuhei está en la oficina.

—Gracias.

Su voz le sonaba extraña. El mundo entero le parecía extraño sin Ryo. ¿Cómo mierda se pasaba de sentir que tocaba el cielo con las manos a arrastrarse en el más bajo de los infiernos? Ni siquiera cuando estaba encerrado en la mansión había tenido esa sensación de miseria. Todo porque Ryo no estaba a su lado.

—Ohkura —llamó su atención Ryuhei al verlo entrar a la oficina. Mientras cerraba la puerta a su paso, Tadayoshi dejó caer el bolso al suelo. Ryuhei miró las manchas de sangre ya secas en el bolso color añil—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Se llevaron a Ryo —respondió el aludido, lanzándole la placa que había sustraído de uno de los sujetos que habían secuestrado al mayor.

—Y…

—Tienes que ayudarme, Maru.

—Lo siento, Ohkura, pero…

—¿Acaso olvidaste cómo nos cuidábamos las espaldas cuando estábamos en lo de J?

—Pero ya no estamos ahí, Ohkura. Ahora tenemos gente a la cual proteger.

El aludido lanzó una carcajada y señaló la puerta con el dedo.

—¿Te refieres a ellos?

—Sí, a nuestra familia.

—¿Tienes idea quién fue el que nos delató?

—Lo siento, Ohkura, pero… yo estaré al margen de todo esto.

El menor agarró la placa y la lanzó contra el suelo. El objetivo había sido Ryuhei pero éste se levantó de la silla en el preciso momento en que Tadayoshi iba a atacarlo.

—Esa familia que estás protegiendo, Maru, son los primeros que te van a traicionar.

Sin poder ser capaz de encontrar un apoyo, Tadayoshi salió igual de encolerizado como entró y no reparó en la presencia de la esposa de Ryuhei al lado de la puerta de la oficina cuando salió.

 

Si podía decirse que Subaru poseía una capacidad bastante poco común, esa era la de captar información importante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y justamente en el comedor, se estaba gestando algo bastante relevante.

—¿Se enteraron lo que sucedió? —oyó mencionar a un grupo de oficiales que se sentaban en una de las mesas detrás suyo—. Tanaka encontró a uno de los sujetos del caso J.

—¿En serio? Pero, ¿no era un club súper secreto?

—Escuché que mataron a Sato…

—Sí… Parece que peleó feo con uno de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿había otro con él?

—Parece que sí.

—Shibutani-kun —Erika llamó su atención—, acompáñame a la sala de reuniones, por favor.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza. Camino al gran salón, se percató del nerviosismo y una risita risueña por parte de la mujer, la cual no comprendió sino hasta llegar a la puerta del mismo y ver cómo felicitaban a Tanaka.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Encontraron a uno de los sujetos del caso que Tanaka tiene a cargo —le respondió Erika.

—Tengo entendido que yo también estoy a cargo de ese caso —dijo Shingo—. ¿Por qué no se me ha dado aviso?

El grupo de no más de diez personas en la entrada de la sala de reuniones miró a Shingo.

—Murakami-san ya ha sido bastante elogiado por Higashiyama-san —dijo Tanaka—. Al menos por una vez deje que yo me lleve todos los laureles —Subaru estaba por decir algo, pero Shingo lo evitó—. ¿Les parece si vamos entrando? —una vez dentro del salón, las luces se apagaron y Tanaka dio inicio a su conferencia—. Como bien ya muchos saben, hemos dado con uno de los fugitivos del caso de secuestro que hemos venido siguiendo hace ya varios años. Pronto estaremos en condiciones de verificar si el sujeto en cuestión ha sido privado de su libertad. Por eso, estamos a la espera de un agente para realizarle un examen de ADN para cotejar con las muestras que tenemos de secuestros de aquella época.

—Yo puedo realizar el examen —dijo Erika, llamando su atención.

—Bueno… Si Toda-san se siente capacitada para hacerlo, que así sea.

—Me he enfrentado a tipos peores que estos —reconoció la aludida. Shingo se la quedó mirando, él conocía muy bien la verdadera razón detrás de aquella petición.

—¿Quién es el reo? —preguntó Shingo.

—Responde al nombre de Ryo —respondió Tanaka. En medio de la oscuridad, Shingo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Que hubieran capturado a Ryo sólo significaba más problemas.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —preguntó Noriyuki.

—Sólo incoherencias.

—¿Podría interrogarlo? —preguntó Subaru.

Shingo lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. A diferencia suya, no estaba seguro si Ryo hablaría demás si algunos de sus antiguos compañeros aparecían frente a él, pero aparentemente Subaru pensaba algo muy diferente.

—Seguro.

—Tengo entendido que hubo bajas —preguntó Noriyuki.

—Sólo una. Pero aún no podemos establecer con quién se enfrentó.

—Tanaka-san, tengo una consulta —dijo Subaru levantando la mano.

—Dígame, Shibutani-san.

—Oí que el oficial en cuestión no dio tiempo a defenderse.

Tanaka frunció el ceño. Noriyuki miró a Subaru y luego volvió su mirada al sujeto frente a la pantalla.

—¿Eso es cierto, Tanaka-kun?

—A… Así parece ser…

—Eso quiere decir que no se defendió…

De mala gana, Tanaka pasó una diapositiva donde podía apreciarse a un irreconocible Sato.

—No sabemos con qué fue golpeado, pero, puede apreciarse que fue atacado con saña.

Noriyuki se puso de pie, dándole punto final a la reunión.

—Shibutani-kun, entrevístate con el reo. Erika, cuando salga, tomas las muestras necesarias. Nosotros estaremos mirando la entrevista, no te preocupes.

 

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—Pase —ordenó You.

—Yokoyama _sensei_ … lo buscan…

—Que pase —suspiró You, ateniéndose a todas las posibles personas que podrían ser capaces de presentarse frente a él. La enfermera se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar al invitado—. Ahora, ¿qué…? Ohkura…

—¿Me ayudas? —le preguntó en referencia al brazo derecho que llevaba mal vendado con una remera.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —exclamó You, acercándose a él rápidamente y cerrando la puerta.

—Tenía que poner una excusa para la mancha de sangre en el bolso. No te preocupes, aparentemente no toqué ningún nervio o vena importante —reconoció el menor con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó You una vez ambos estuvieron sentados sobre la camilla.

—Se llevaron a Ryo-chan. No pude evitarlo.

—¿Y la sangre del bolso?

—Eso fue de uno de los hijos de puta que se lo llevaron —respondió señalando el objeto con un movimiento de cabeza—. Fui a hablar con Maru, pero no sirvió de nada.

—Dijo que no iba a meterse.

—Así es.

—Debiste haber venido conmigo —le dijo, mientras le inyectaba algo.

—Lo siento. En ese momento pensé que Yasu podría ayudarme a encontrarlo, pero…

—Creo saber dónde está Ryo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio?

—Cálmate. Un poco más y casi se te rompe la aguja adentro —se sonrió You.

—¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé. Dije que creo saber dónde está. Ahora acuéstate sobre la camilla. Necesito sacarte los vidrios que tienes ahí. Por Dios, Ohkura, realmente tuviste suerte de no haberte desgarrado algún nervio.

—¿Qué me diste? —le preguntó el menor, somnoliento.

—Un sedante. Estás nervioso y en ese estado no me ayudas.

Tadayoshi se sonrió, sintiendo que sus párpados le pesaban.

 

Erika tomó aire y abrió la puerta que la separaba del criminal al cual debía enfrentar. Frente suyo estaba Tanaka, su padre y dos oficiales más. Fue Subaru quien entró a la sala de interrogatorios. Ryo estaba silbando y así siguió hasta que Subaru se sentó frente a él.

—Ryo, ¿no? —el aludido, sin dejar de silbar, lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sin embargo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y volver su mirada hacia una de las paredes—. ¿No vas a hablarme? —el aludido negó con la cabeza sin dejar de silbar.

—Tú ya estás hablando.

—Entonces, ¿debo formular preguntas que tenga por respuesta sí o no? —Ryo asintió—. Muy bien. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que no ves a tu familia? —Ryo hizo una seña con la cabeza—. ¿Más o menos? —el aludido asintió—. ¿Puedes recordar algo de tu familia? —el silbido cesó, pero a los pocos segundos, volvió; y Ryo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Mataste a una persona en el camino hacia aquí? —Ryo lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Volvió a negar con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes quién lo hizo? —Ryo miró a Subaru durante unos segundos, pero lo negó. Subaru suspiró y le extendió las fotografías de Sato que habían sido exhibidas con anterioridad—. ¿Lo conoces? —Ryo negó, luego de examinar las fotografías con sumo cuidado.

—Tampoco sé quién pudo haberlo hecho. Antes de que me lo pregunte.

—Muy bien. Creo que eso es todo. Nos vemos más tarde, Nishikido-kun.

—Oficial —lo despidió el muchacho con un movimiento de cabeza.

Subaru salió de la sala y entró a la contigua donde Erika y compañía lo esperaban.

—Decidí terminar con el interrogatorio no sea cosa que el reo volviera a cerrarse.

—Me parece correcto —reconoció Noriyuki.

—Es mi turno —dijo Erika, cargándose al hombro un maletín que previamente le había entregado el personal médico de la jefatura.

—No entiendo el afán de Toda-san por ser ella quien le tome las muestras al reo —dejó escapar Subaru cuando la aludida se fue.

—Mi hija es muy misteriosa, Shibutani-kun —reconoció Noriyuki con una sonrisa.

—Usted también lo es, señor —dijo Subaru.

 

—¡¿Es que no pueden dejarme…?! —exclamaba Ryo, pero al ver a Erika, interrumpió su frase—. Hola, hola, pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí? No sabía que había princesas en la policía —al ver de refilón el contenido del maletín que Erika llevaba, trató de bajarse los pantalones.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó la mujer entrando en pánico.

—¿No vas a sacarme una muestra? —repreguntó el aludido con una sonrisa pícara.

—No hace falta que hagas eso —respondió Erika colocándose unos guantes de látex.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo el aludido volviendo a sentarse—. ¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí?

—Un tiempo. De vez en cuando viajo al extranjero para especializarme.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Tanaka en la habitación contigua.

—Entablar una conversación, ¿qué más? —le respondió Subaru.

—Al extranjero —reiteró Ryo silbando luego.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has viajado al extranjero? Abre la boca.

—No, no he viajado —respondió el aludido antes de hacer caso a las palabras de Erika y tratar de ver cómo un hisopo le hacía cosquillas sobre la lengua—. He estado mi vida entera confinado a paredes más lindas que estas.

—¿Confinado?

—Fui libre por un momento. Hice el amor con mi amante y en la mejor parte tus hombres me agarraron y me separaron de él. ¡Una clásica historia de amor! ¿Puedo decirte algo más?

—Dime —respondió Erika, guardando la muestra de Ryo en el maletín.

—Nunca te enamores del malo.

—¿Lo dices por ti?

—No. En este caso, yo soy el bueno —Erika frunció el ceño mientras Ryo cruzaba las piernas por sobre la mesa—. Si yo he matado a cien hombres, cariño, mi amante ha matado a doscientos —Erika salió de la habitación. Habría tratado de no mantener contacto visual con él, pero al momento de hacerlo, no pudo evitar que una sensación de agobio la envolviera. Su campana de salida fue su vista nublada. Esto generó una melodiosa risa de parte de Ryo—. ¡Oye! ¡No era para que te pongas a llorar! ¡Ey!

Al mismo tiempo que Erika salía de la sala de interrogatorios, lo hicieron Noriyuki, Subaru y Tanaka.

—¿Qué sucede, hija?

—Papá, no hay duda. Él es Ryo. Mi primo no está muerto. ¡No está muerto!

El hombre consoló a su hija entre sus brazos. Con una seña, les pidió a sus subordinados que lo dejaran solo. Subaru, con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la oficina de Shingo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ryo es primo de Erika.

—Me enteré ayer —suspiró el aludido—. ¿Algo más?

—Él está aquí.

—¿Qué…? —Shingo volvió a suspirar—. Tenemos que ir a hablar con Yoko —dejando su exquisito café a un lado, escribió algo en un pequeño papel—. Toma, esta es la dirección de Yasu. Ve a verlo y explícale todo lo que viniste a decirme a mí.

—Hina, creo que Ohkura mató a ese tipo —Shingo lo miró.

—Le sacaron al novio, ¿qué pretendías que hiciera?

—Ryo no lo sabe, pero lo sospecha. No me lo dijo, pero me lo dio a entender.

—Ya veo. ¿Te dijo algo más?

—No, sólo eso.

El débil sonido de un teléfono celular alertó a ambos.

—Es Yoko —le dijo Shingo a Subaru—. Voy para allá —dijo, atendiendo la llamada.

 

El edificio era normal. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad, lo cual ocasionaba que el sensible sentido auditivo que había adoptado en sus años en la mansión, rindiera su fruto, para mal. Se sintió aliviado cuando abordó el ascensor y bajó en el cuarto piso. Golpeó dos veces la puerta cuyo número Shingo le había escrito en un papel.

—¡Pasa!

Subaru entró y se quedó asombrado con la impresionante cantidad de cables que iban de un lado al otro del departamento y que, sin embargo, dejaban un pequeño camino que lo dirigía a su encuentro con el dueño de aquella estridente voz.

—¿Qué rayos es esto?

—Hina me dijo que venías. ¿Cerraste la puerta?

—Con doble llave.

—Gracioso —le dijo, mirándolo fugazmente antes de volver a sus labores sobre el teclado—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ryo fue apresado y Ohkura está desaparecido.

El sonido que Shota hacia sobre el teclado, cesó. Se giró apenas y miró a Subaru.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

 

—Yokoyama _sensei_ …

—Lo está esperando.

Shingo se sonrió ante la reacción de la enfermera. ¿Había ido tantas veces a visitar a su viejo amigo que ya no necesitaba ninguna excusa?

—Gracias —le dijo el detective a la muchacha antes de ingresar al consultorio, donde encontró a You sentado en su usual sillón—. ¿Te enteraste de las nuevas?

—Ilumíname un poco.

—Tenemos a Ryo.

—¿Ryo-chan? —de detrás de una cortina apareció Tadayoshi, ocasionando que You suspirara sonoramente—. ¿Dónde está? ¡Hina, dime dónde está!

—Cálmate —le pidió You, inyectándole algo por medio de una intravenosa—. Ayúdame a llevarlo a la camilla, Hina.

Shingo ayudó a su amigo a acostar el cuerpo de Tadayoshi que a los pocos segundos estaba diciendo sólo incoherencias, y luego volvieron al sector de la habitación donde el médico tenía su escritorio.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo estás dopando?

—Desde que llegó.

—¿Te diste cuenta del bolso que estaba al lado de la camilla?

—Él mató a un oficial, ¿cierto?

—Sí…

—Pero creo que todavía podemos encausarlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Sólo él puede rescatar a Ryo.

—Lo sé. Le pedí a Subaru que fuera por Yasu. Supongo que él sabrá qué hacer.

—Algo me dice que Yasu estuvo preparando todo desde el momento en que fue liberado.

—¿Vas a mantenerlo dormido hasta que todo esté listo?

—¿Tengo otra alternativa?

—La verdad que no.

 

—Shu-chan.

—Toda-chan, ¿cómo estás?

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —preguntó la mujer asomándose sobre el mostrador para ver algo más allá del mismo.

—Dime, pero no te cuelgues así —le pidió el hombre al otro lado.

—¿Recuerdas las muestras que te traje ayer?

—Sí, envié los resultados a Tanaka-kun.

—¿Todavía los tienes?

—Sabes que los descartamos luego de una semana.

—Perfecto. Quiero que lo compares con esto —le dijo, entregándole un hisopo que ella tenía dentro de una bolsa herméticamente cerrada en el bolsillo de su saco.

—¿Para cuándo lo quieres?

—Lo más pronto posible.

—Cuando lo tenga, te aviso —le sonrió el hombre.

 

No sabía qué hora era, sí sabía que era de noche porque podía ver la luz de la luna asomarse por la pequeña ventana. De repente, las luces de la habitación donde estaba comenzaron a titilar. Él las miró y por arte de magia se apagaron. Oyó un insulto al otro lado del espejo. Se sonrió. Creía que los hombres de la ley eran respetados y no insultaban o cometían las atrocidades que ellos hacían. Oyó quejidos al otro lado de la puerta. Creyó oír el inconfundible sonido de la muerte, pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación. Sobrevino el silencio, al menos hasta que una explosión hizo volar la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios. Trató de volver en sí, pero no lo hizo sino hasta que la luz de una pequeña linterna le perforó la retina.

—¿Quién carajo…?

—Sostén esto con la boca.

—¿Ohkura?

—¡Rápido! No tenemos mucho tiempo —el aludido abrió la boca y sostuvo la linterna que antes estaba en manos de Tadayoshi—. Extiende tus brazos, y no parpadees—Ryo no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al ver la silueta de Tadayoshi levantando un matafuego para estrellarlo contra las esposas que le impedían mover sus manos. A causa del impacto, la linterna cayó de la boca de Ryo pero afortunadamente Tadayoshi pudo liberarlo al primer intento—. Sígueme —le pidió, agarrándole la mano y arrastrándolo a la salida. Tadayoshi siguió caminando con pasos sigilosos pero rápidos hacia un sector desconocido para él. Oyó el sonido de una puerta trabándose en el preciso instante en que la luz volvió.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Ryo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. ¿Por qué no avisas que van a volver a prender la luz?

—Shhh. Ponte esto —le dijo el menor, lanzándole un traje dentro de una bolsa de tintorería.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Un traje. Póntelo y cállate.

—¿No hay beso de reencuentro? —preguntó el mayor frunciendo luego los labios.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí —Ryo revoleó los ojos e hizo caso al pedido de Tadayoshi—.También, esto.

—¿Peluca y lentes? ¿Esto es en serio?

—O te apuras, o nos atrapan. Rápido, rápido —luego de que Ryo se colocó una peluca castaña e hizo uso de los lentes que su pareja le había dado, el menor asomó la cabeza abriendo apenas el cubículo del baño para chequear que no hubiera moros por la costa. Le hizo señas a Ryo para que lo siguiera—. Ahora mantente lo más cerca de mí y saldremos rápido de aquí. Toma —agregó, entregándole un barbijo.

—¿En serio?

—Rápido —reiteró el aludido, con una sonrisa.

Apenas salieron del baño, presenciaron una horda de personas corriendo de un lado al otro del lugar. Sin que nadie reparara en su presencia, abordaron el ascensor y salieron por la puerta de entrada, sin embargo, no fue sino hasta llegar al consultorio de You que Ryo se sintió aliviado. Lanzándose a la camilla, se desanudó la corbata y se quitó la peluca.

—Eso sí que fue intenso.

—Bienvenido —le dijo You, corriendo la cortina.

—Gracias, Yoko.

—Deberías agradecérselo a Yasu, él tuvo la idea.

—Ahora entiendo la peluca y todo eso.

—Fue complicado encontrar a una persona con tu misma altura y contextura física, pero todo actor tiene una reputación qué mantener.

—¿Y Maru?

—No me hables de Maru —le suplicó Tadayoshi.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Digamos que no quiso cooperar —respondió You por el menor.

—Dice que quiere proteger a su familia, sí, claro.

—Ohkura, ¿qué hora es? —le preguntó el médico.

—Dame esa maldita pastilla.

—¿Qué le das? —le preguntó Ryo sin moverse siquiera un ápice de la camilla donde estaba acostado.

—Calmantes. Y las dosis van a aumentar cada vez más si no haces que se calme.

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró Ryo, sentándose de un salto y apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Tadayoshi—. Ven aquí, tigre.

 

—¿Estás seguro de entrar solo? —le preguntó Subaru a Shota frente al orfanato donde estaba Ryuhei.

—Sí. Este idiota me va a oír.

—Me alegra que tu coraje te permita hacer estas cosas.

—No es efectivamente coraje, sino rabia. Yoko me llamó y me comentó que Ohkura le pidió ayuda para dar con Ryo, pero a Maru pareció no importarle.

—Bueno, por algo será.

—¿Tú confías en las personas?

El aludido se rascó la nuca dedicándole una rápida mirada al cielo.

—Hace mucho que les he perdido la confianza. Pero, Maru no es como yo. Él es una persona bondadosa. ¿Estás celoso?

—No son celos. Me da rabia que haya olvidado todo lo que pasamos juntos, cómo nos cuidábamos las espaldas.

—Como te dije, Maru tiene un corazón bondadoso —reiteró, palmeándole la espalda—. ¿Quieres que te espere?

—No, ve con los demás.

—Ok.

Shota cruzó la calle y el portón que lo separaba del orfanato. Subió hasta donde supo que estaría Ryuhei, y no se equivocó.

—Sho-chan…

—¿Qué carajo fue eso de no querer ayudar a Ohkura? ¿Qué carajo te está pasando?

—Estaría pensando que Yoko es el único que puede llegar a comprender mi situación… Sho-chan, tengo una familia que proteger. Traté de explicárselo a Ohkura, pero…

—¿Sabes que se llevaron a Ryo de su casa? ¿Sabes que su propia hermana lo delató? ¿Quién dice que esta familia que quieres proteger no te termine entregando a ti también?

—Pero lo rescataron, ¿o no? ¿A Ryo-chan?

—Por supuesto que lo hicimos, pero no gracias a ti.

—Me alegro. De veras, me alegro mucho. ¿Quieres algo para tomar? —le preguntó, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado. Shota se acercó a él y le propinó un golpe que lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Qué te impide tendernos una mano? ¿Por qué no vuelves a ser el Ryuhei de antes?

—¡Está muerto! —exclamó el aludido desde el suelo—. Ese Ryuhei está muerto, Sho-chan. Está muerto desde el día que nos encontraron…

—Lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es por qué —Ryuhei lo miró con una expresión de desesperación—. Puedes hacer las dos cosas a la vez, Maru. Siempre te subestimaste, pero la realidad es que puedes hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

—¿Qué dos cosas?

—Proteger a tu familia… y estar con las verdaderas personas que te aman. A Ohkura sólo su madre lo estima después de todo lo sucedido. Su hermana lo ignoraba. Aquí sólo los niños te aman. ¿Y esa mujer?

—¿Te refieres a mi esposa? —le preguntó Ryuhei con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que nosotros te importábamos —sollozó Shota. Su oyente se puso de pie y lo abrazó con ternura.

—Claro que me importan. Pero, Yasu, estoy a punto de ser padre, no quiero echarlo todo a perder —entre sus brazos, Shota gimoteó. Ryuhei se separó de él para poder sostener su rostro y secar las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos—. Además, ustedes son lo bastante fuertes como para poder valerse por sí mismos. Sé que son capaces de hacerlo. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo —Ryuhei susurró la última frase antes de acercarse a los labios del más bajo, pero Shota se alejó de él y puso distancia con ambas manos.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —le pidió—. Yo te quería, Maru. Pero, ahora, ya no sé qué pensar.

Shota salió de la oficina. Al igual que había ocurrido anteriormente con Tadayoshi, él tampoco reparó en el llanto desgarrador que la esposa de Ryuhei mantenía como un nudo en su garganta. Saliendo de su escondite, la mujer entró a la oficina.

—Ahora, ¿qué? —preguntó Ryuhei al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Se sorprendió al ver el rostro desfigurado de su esposa.


	7. Adagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You no quiere que se entere de la posibilidad de que Ryo tenga familiares más cerca de lo que se imagina. Por ese motivo, le pide a Shingo que con los datos que tiene trate de averiguar el verdadero nombre de J.   
> Al darse cuenta que You no pareció seguirle la corriente cuando le dijo que sentía que Erika le resultaba familiar, recurre a Subaru quien, a su vez, le pide ayuda a Ryuhei, ya que es la única persona que ella no conoce. Al mismo tiempo, Ryuhei huye de su casa cuando su esposa le dije abiertamente que llamó a la policía, y no le queda mucho tiempo para escapar de ahí.

Podía ver, sentir y hasta oler el césped que le hacía cosquillas en los pies. Al alzar la vista, muy a lo lejos, divisó una figura que lo llamaba con una seña, pero por más que él quisiera, no lograba ni acercársele ni ver su rostro. De repente, esa escena fue reemplazada por el fuego abrasador. Si antes podía sentir el cosquilleo del césped, ahora también sentía el calor, la falta de aire y una sensación de ardor en cada poro de su piel.

Se despertó y se sentó de un salto en la camilla. Sus pulsaciones volvieron poco a poco a la normalidad al encontrar a su amante a su lado. Cuando volvió a acostarse, Tadayoshi se giró.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tuve una pesadilla —le dijo Ryo, abrazándolo con ternura y besando su frente—. Pero, ya está, no te preocupes.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el menor.

—Sí, ya todo está bien.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó You, asomándose apenas.

 —Sí, estamos bien —respondió Ryo. El mayor asintió con la cabeza y regresó a sus quehaceres.

—¿Cuándo duerme? —le preguntó Tadayoshi a Ryo en voz baja.

—Quién sabe. Tú descansa.

—¿Eh?

—Ya vuelvo —le dijo Ryo, pasando por encima del cuerpo del más alto para bajarse de la camilla y hacerle compañía a You—. No te lo dije antes, pero, gracias por todo.

—No es nada. Si no nos apoyamos entre nosotros —reconoció You, hincándose de hombros.

—¿Cómo encontraste a Ohkura?

—Él vino solo.

—Mató a un tipo, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió You en un suspiro—. Hina me trajo las fotografías, ¿las quieres ver?

—Me sacó las esposas con un matafuego, creo saber cómo quedó ese tipo.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—Tuve un sueño.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No. Más bien… quiero hablar de otra cosa.

—Dime.

—Esa mujer que me sacó una muestra… Me resulta familiar…

—¿Quieres que la investigue por ti, mi amor? —le preguntó Tadayoshi, de brazos cruzados.

—¿No estabas durmiendo? —le preguntó Ryo con una sonrisa.

—Sus cuchicheos no me dejan volver a conciliar el sueño —reconoció el menor restregándose los ojos.

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta interrumpieron su conversación. You se acercó a la misma y la abrió un poco para ver a Shingo y Subaru.

—Pasa Subaru. Hina, ¿me acompañas un momento?

—Eh… Claro —respondió el aludido. Shingo siguió a You hasta la sala de espera donde el mayor detuvo sus pasos—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Ryo siente curiosidad por Erika.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que es muy pronto? ¿A qué le temes, Yoko?

—Hay cosas de J que necesito descifrar. Si Ryo va a regresar con su familia, debemos esperar un poco más.

—¿Qué tiene que ver J?

—Si te doy toda la información que tengo, ¿puedes encontrar su nombre verdadero?

—Yoko, me asustas…

—Cuando tengas esa información, vas a entender por qué te estoy pidiendo esto.

—Voy a necesitar meter a Yasu en la jefatura…

—Eso no será complicado para Yasu.

—Le enviaré un mensaje preguntándole.

—Llámalo de la recepción. No te preocupes por eso.

 

—Subaru, tanto tiempo —le sonrió Ryo, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza por respuesta.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Voy al baño, enseguida vuelvo —dijo Tadayoshi.

—¿Te presto una mano? —le preguntó Ryo.

—No soy yo el que se levantó alegre —reconoció Tadayoshi.

—¡Espero a que vuelvas, ¿eh?!

El menor le dio un beso a la lejanía, ocasionando su sonrisa.

—Jamás he visto a Ohkura tan feliz —reconoció Subaru, sentándose frente a Ryo.

—Yo tampoco. Que yo sea quien ocasionó su felicidad hace que me sienta un poco como el rey del universo —dijo el morocho, rascándose la mejilla con un poco de vergüenza—. Y tú, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien.

—Oye, Subaru…

—Dime.

—¿Conoces a la mujer que fue a la sala de interrogatorios antes que tú?

—¿A la que te le quisiste tirar?

—Que no te escuche Ohkura…

—Sí, la conozco, ¿por qué?

—Me gustaría verla a solas.

—¿Y eso?

—Le dije a Yokoyama-kun que me resulta familiar. Pero pareció no importarle demasiado. Llegaste con Murakami-kun y se lo llevó.

—Veré qué puedo hacer.

—Gracias.

—Ahora tengo que irme.

—Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Subaru salió del consultorio, encontrándose con Shingo y You.

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó You.

—Lo siento. Tengo cosas qué hacer.

—Le dije que esté lo más cerca posible de Erika y mis superiores —respondió Shingo bajo la mirada de Subaru a quien le quedó dando vueltas las palabras de Ryo—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada —respondió el aludido—. Me había quedado pensando en algo sin importancia.

—Entonces, nos vemos en otra ocasión —le dijo You. El aludido asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a hablar con Yasu. Regreso luego —Shingo siguió por el mismo camino que Subaru y se encontró a Tadayoshi—. ¿Y tú por dónde andabas?

—Había ido al baño. ¿Ya te vas?

—No, ahora vuelvo. Ve con los demás.

—Está bien.

Tadayoshi se quedó mirando a Shingo hasta que él llegó a la recepción ubicada en medio del pasillo. Presentía que pasaba algo, pero ya no tenía la capacidad de descifrar qué. Con Ryo cerca, su vida volvía a tener la calma que había perdido alguna vez.

—¿Puedo usar el teléfono? —le pidió Shingo a la recepcionista.

—Por supuesto. Aquí tiene —dijo la enfermera, entregándole el teléfono.

—Gracias —Shingo marcó un número de teléfono y esperó un momento hasta que alguien atendió al otro lado.

—“ _Yoko._ ”

—Hina —se sonrió el aludido.

—“ _Ah._ ”

—¿La característica?

—“ _Ahjá. ¿Qué sucede?_ ”

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—“ _Dime._ ”

Shingo cruzó miradas con la recepcionista que estaba sentada frente suyo. La muchacha, comprendiendo el mensaje, se puso de pie y se alejó unos metros de él.

—Necesito que repitamos lo que hicimos para obtener información.

—“ _¿Es que acaso el superintendente no puede conseguir información sin recurrir a mí?_ ”

—Algo me dice que es información clasificada —se sonrió Shingo.

—“ _Está bien. Hablamos luego._ ”

Shingo regresó al consultorio justo cuando Ryo estaba lanzando una silla contra el suelo. La siguiente paciente de You se alertó y lo miró.

—No le gustan las agujas —le dijo el aludido, ocasionando que la mujer sonriera ligeramente—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó, una vez entró al consultorio y cerró la puerta.

—¡Este imbécil nos quiere mandar a Ohkura y a mí fuera del mapa! —exclamó Ryo en referencia a You.

—No lo dije de esa forma…

—Pero es eso lo que quieres hacer —reconoció Tadayoshi.

—Cálmense un poco. Al otro lado de esta puerta hay gente que no debe enterarse de esto.

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¡No es justo!

—¿Quieres estar encerrado en ese lugar otra vez? —le preguntó Shingo.

—No es muy distinto de lo que viví cuando el viejo estaba vivo —respondió Ryo.

—Ryo, Ohkura, deben entender que los están buscando. Y no es la policía común. A Ryo lo buscan por fugitivo de la justicia, y a ti, Ohkura —Shingo ocasionó que en el consultorio reinara el silencio—… ¿Y bien?

—Déjenme elegir a mí el lugar —pidió Ryo, mientras abría la puerta del consultorio, con Tadayoshi siguiéndole los pasos.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Shingo acercándose rápidamente a ambos.

—¡Quiero salir a fumar! —exclamó Ryo.

—Disculpen, pero, no pude evitar escuchar su conversación… ¿Están buscando un lugar para alojarse? —la anciana que estaba esperando su turno, llamó la atención del trío—. Tengo un pequeño departamento detrás de casa. Es cómodo para una persona o dos.

Ryo y Tadayoshi se miraron.

—Tendría que ir a mirarlo —dijo Ryo.

—Aceptamos —dijo Tadayoshi, golpeando a su pareja con el puño.

—Ay…

—Aceptamos —reiteró el menor.

 

Se apresuró a atender la llamada telefónica cuando se percató del sonido del mismo vibrando sobre la pequeña mesa de madera en medio de la habitación.

—¿Diga?

—“ _¿Qué estabas haciendo, Maru?_ ”

—Ah, Subaru… Me estaba bañando. ¿Por qué? —le preguntó, sentándose en la silla en torno a la mesa.

—“ _Necesito tu ayuda. Y antes de que te niegues, te pido que por favor me escuches._ ”

—Dime —suspiró el aludido.

—“ _Creemos que Yoko y Hina nos esconden algo. Hay una sola persona que puede ayudarnos con esto, pero no podemos acercarnos a ella abiertamente. De mi parte, no puedo porque convivo con ella en mi lugar de trabajo, y conoce a Ryo porque lo interrogó._ ”

—¡¿Es policía?!

—“ _Es detective, y… aparentemente es familiar de Ryo._ ”

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer?

—“ _Hablo con Yasu y paso a verte, ¿sí?_ ”

—Eh… Claro, pero… ¿Tienes para anotar?

—“ _Eh, sí. ¿Por qué?_ ”

—Anota la siguiente dirección, por favor —le pidió.

Después de que Ryuhei cortó la llamada se quedó mirando el sol que iba desapareciendo poco a poco. El sonido de los grillos lo hizo sonreír.

 

La puerta de la oficina del orfanato se abrió. El rostro de su esposa estaba desfigurado.

—Ahora, ¿qué? —le preguntó Ryuhei, en un suspiro.

—Acabo de llamar a la policía. O te vas de aquí en este instante, o te atienes a las consecuencias —le dijo la mujer.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo que debí hacer desde que esos sujetos llegaron aquí.

—No, no tienes ni idea de lo que acabaste de hacer —le dijo Ryuhei, incorporándose. Si en algo conocía a los oficiales que tenían su caso bajo la manga, era que no tenía mucho tiempo para desaparecer de ese lugar, pero, ¿adónde iría? Tadayoshi se había escapado de su casa, no había mantenido contacto alguno con You. ¿Yasu? ¿Subaru? ¿Shingo? ¿Después de haberles dado la espalda?—. Ellos tenían razón —musitó—. Me traicionaste…

—¿Y tú? ¿Con un hombre? ¡¿Con un hombre?!

—¡Tú no lo entiendes!

—¡¿Qué debo entender?! ¡¿Acaso pensabas en él cada vez que me tocabas?! No… Por favor, no— sollozó la mujer, empezando a sentirse mal—. Vete de aquí, Ryuhei. Vete, y, por favor, muérete de una vez —gimoteó.

Antes de que Ryuhei pudiera ser capaz de decir palabra alguna, oyó los gritos de los niños provenientes de cada uno de los pisos del orfanato. La policía había llegado y él no tenía mucho tiempo a su favor. Alcanzó a agarrar su teléfono, la billetera estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Acto seguido, salió corriendo de la oficina. Oyó que su mujer lo delataba, que la mujer que alguna vez había amado lo delataba.

¿Shota lo habría hecho?

No.

Él jamás lo habría hecho.

Él sí lo amaba.

Y Ryuhei lo dejó escapar como el estúpido que era.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que le había quitado la vida a aproximadamente una docena de hombres. Los niños seguían gritando. Ya no lo soportaba más.

 

Así fue cómo llegó a aquel lugar. Era pequeño pero cómodo para él.

Desde aquel lugar sí podía ayudar a sus amigos.


End file.
